When One Betrays
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Naruto receives a less than pleasant visit from Itachi Uchiha. His world is completely turned upside down as the encounters continue and he is forced to make a decision. Lemons! ItaNaru, maybe some slight SasuNaru and possible Mpreg. Warning: Dark themes- Rape, Depression, etc. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1: On Dark Nights

Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this story, I just came up with it while I was writing "Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness" and decided to share it with you. This story is starting before the chunin exams!

WARNING: There is rape in this chapter. If anything graphic is about to happen I will mark the start and end of it like this X***X Please please please don't read those parts if you could be triggered.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 1: On Dark Nights

X***X

Naruto was sitting at his kitchen table enjoying his instant ramen, his body still worn from the days training. The night was dark, with no stars or moon in the sky to shed light on the sleeping village of Konoha.

The blonde felt the fuzz on the back of his neck stand at attention, and looked around. He couldn't see anything dangerous, but the feeling he had tightened his stomach.

"You must be the nine-tails jinchuriki" he heard from the blackness of the hallway. The sound of the voice made his skin crawl in anticipation. It was cold and flat, but had a dangerous edge to it; if Naruto wasn't so frightened he would have found it attractive.

"Who's there?" he growled. When he received no answer, he decided to be a bit more forceful. "You had better get out of here before I kick your sorry ass!"

The blonde couldn't see the smirk that spread across the predator's face. Returning to his usual blank mask, a tall boy walked from the shadows, his red eyes piercing through the younger.

Naruto gulped when the figure emerged, _"he… he looks just like Sasuke…"_

"Who are you?" he whispered, trying to hide his fear.

A mock-hurt covered the elder's pale features, "Has my ototo never mentioned me?"

"Your little brother?" Naruto questioned before he remembered their first day as a team. Sasuke had mentioned killing someone. His mind whirled to the bridge mission, where the raven had confided that he had failed to kill his brother after Haku had hit him with needles. "…Itachi?"

The stoic man didn't falter when he saw the realization cross the young blondes face. Naruto felt his fear temporarily leave him as he stood and charged at the elder boy. Itachi easily caught him and pushed him back against a wall, knocking the wind from his lungs.

He held both the small wrists above the boy's head in one hand letting the other grip his chin. Naruto struggled until his gaze was lifted to meet the others. His breath hitched when he saw the tomoes spinning in his eyes. They were just like Sasuke's, but colder, more experienced.

That alluring voice tickled his ears again, "I'm surprised little brother hasn't tried to claim you yet."

Naruto let his confusion run rampant on his face. "Claim me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Itachi didn't answer, he simply leaned forward and licked up the tan jawline, enjoying the shock that engulfed Naruto's form. He pulled back and examined his prey. They boy's eyes were wide and frozen on him. Uncertainty of what was happening still evident in his slack jaw.

"Really Naruto," he started, "you're thirteen now. Surely you have started to feel attraction before."

The blonde kept still for a moment longer before the situation finally worked through him. He started struggling wildly against his captor, desperately trying to free himself. Itachi allowed his smirk to show this time. There was no way the kid would be able to break out of his hold.

The hand on his chin moved and buried itself in the blonde locks before yanking harshly. Naruto hissed in pain and returned his attention to the man's face. "Don't struggle against me. It will only make things worse for you. I won't tell you again."

The blondes fear returned in full force. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to beat the Uchiha, but he couldn't give up. He growled through his anxiety and tried to kick him, only to receive a swift jab to his stomach.

Itachi let go of the youngers wrists and let him fall to the ground, hunched over in pain. He never actually thought the kid would be obedient, but after watching him for so long, his patience was gone. He reached down and picked up the pain-filled vessel and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him into the bedroom.

By the time Naruto was lying on his back, his air had returned and he was fighting again. The blonde was about to scream for help when Itachi managed to get him to peer into his eyes, his voice instantly leaving him. He kept trying to blow sound from his strained lungs, but nothing came.

"It is useless, I have you under my silencing jutsu. You won't be able to alert anyone" Itachi answered, still holding him down to the bed. The fear Naruto had previously felt had turned to full blown terror; there was no way for him to fight the stronger man off, and no one would be able to hear his cries.

The Uchiha leaned down to lick him again and he viciously tried to bite the pink tongue; if he was going to be killed, he would go down fighting. Itachi leaned back, annoyed but slightly exhilarated that the boy was still defiant despite his obvious position.

He picked Naruto up and threw him to the ground, kicking him in his already tender abdomen. The beating continued for several minutes until the blonde struggled to get back up. Itachi grabbed his hair and pulled him back to the bed, satisfied that the boy had received enough. The boy was too worn out for the moment to run, so he took the time to remove all his clothes, leaving his lean muscular body bare.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a very naked Uchiha coming towards him. Adrenaline rushed through his system and he bolted, almost making it to the door before strong hands latched around him. He continued to struggle weakly until a kunai was pressed firmly against his throat. He froze, his eyes closing tightly in fear. As much as he wanted to fight back, he willed himself to stay still as Itachi started to remove his clothes with his free hand.

First his shirt, then his pants. Itachi was behind him, the cold-heat from his pale body burned Naruto's bare back. He whimpered when he felt his boxers being pulled down, leaving him completely exposed. The blade at his throat pressed harder, forcing him to step back to avoid being cut. The Uchiha moved out of his way, but continued to hold firm until the blonde was sitting on the bed, his body trembling.

He threw the kunai aside and pushed the small body backwards. His hands forced the tan legs apart while he squeezed his hips between them.

Naruto could see that the Uchiha was rock hard, his member leaking pre-cum. He started becoming desperate when the boy kneeled over him. The blonde had no idea what was happening at this point. He knew about kissing, and 'touching' of some sort, but his young mind had never come across something like this.

His pride started wavering in his panicked state. He let his hands fly up to the strong chest above him and gave a light push, trying to get the elders attention.

Itachi felt the nudge and indulged his captive, giving him his attention. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. The boy beneath him was looking at him with those huge blue eyes. His face full of fear and confusion. "Do you know about sex Naruto?" he finally asked. The blonde shook his head quickly, his innocence shining through his frightened orbs.

He let how pleased he was at the information show on his handsome face, but that did nothing to quell Naruto's suffering. Itachi reached between them to touch the younger boy's limp cock. Giving up on being submissive, the blonde bit the Uchiha on the shoulder as hard as he could, earning a pained hiss from the older.

He used his strong hand to squeeze the locked jaw until it opened, releasing his bruised and bleeding flesh. With fluid movements, he grabbed the boy's hips and aligned himself, thrusting in with as much force as he could. Despite his self-control, he let out a low moan, the kid was so damn tight.

Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream, his body lifting from the bed and tensing. Tears started to well and pour from his wide, shock filled eyes, but nothing eased the severe pain he felt. Itachi wasted no time, he pulled out and forced himself back him, starting a fast and rough pace into the thrashing boy.

The blonde was sobbing. Gasps, whimpers and weak cries flew from his mouth, he gripped the pale boy's shoulders in his shaking hands trying to steady himself against the unrelenting pounding. He could hear the heavy breathing by his ear, and wished he had the nerve to turn his head and bite him again, but he couldn't.

Instead, he turned and nuzzled the blush covered cheek, trying to get his attention again. _"Maybe if I show him I won't fight anymore he'll slow down…"_

But the man wouldn't look over, he knew if he saw the pain filled eyes he might actually lose his nerve and stop. He'd waited so long for the boy to be his and he'd be damned if he didn't fulfill his desires just this once. His red eyes closed in pleasure, feeling the hot tight ring of muscles clamping down on him and quivering.

His pace quickened even more, and became uneven, jabbing into the silently squealing boy. He wrapped his arms fully around Naruto, lifting the boys upper body off the bed slightly. Itachi felt soft blonde hair inch closer to his neck, the wet tears being rubbed into his hot skin. With a few more hard thrusts he exploded into his forced lover, filling him with his seed.

His eyes scoured Naruto, watching as he reacted to the warm, sticky liquid. The blonde was obviously in agony from the feeling of the salty substance seeping into his torn cavern. He collapsed onto him, letting himself breath heavily, and enjoy the moment.

After what felt like an eternity for the blonde, he felt the elder start to move off him. He shivered as the cool air nipped his skin. Itachi went and took a quick shower in Naruto's bathroom before returning and getting dressed; he knew the boy wouldn't move yet.

The Uchiha leaned over and pulled the covers over the battered body and then turned to leave, stealing one last glance before he did so.

Naruto passed out before the man even made it to the bedroom door.

X***X

* * *

When he woke up, he immediately began to cry again. His physical wounds had already healed to the point of a dull ache, but his mind was far from peace. _"Why me? Why didn't you kill me? Why were you so rough?"_

He sat up and brought his bare knees to his chest, continuing to weep into them in rage and hurt. What isolated him more was knowing that he couldn't tell anyone. The Third Hokage took care of him, but it was minimal, and he couldn't bear the thought of what Iruka sensei would look like if he found out. Kakashi was too distant, and the people his age wouldn't be able to keep their mouth shut except Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered hastily. "I definitely can't let him ever find out. He'd call me weak or worse!"

The situation started weighing more heavily on him. He wasn't sure if he would be able to be around his rival anymore, they looked so much alike. The blonde started to breath heavily and the distinct smell of sex and Itachi filled his flaring nostrils.

He almost ran to the shower to get the smell off of him, raking his skin under the scalding water. He kept up his motions until long after the water became frigid. He let out a broken sob when he realized that it wasn't working.

He left the shower and slowly cleaned his room, making sure there was nothing left to remind him of what had transpired. When he was finished he went back to his now clean bed and crawled in. It was past time for him to meet with everyone but he didn't care, he didn't figure they would bother to come looking for him anyway.

* * *

A persistent knock on his door woke him from his restless sleep. He froze in fear before realizing Itachi hadn't even bothered to open the door. Still, he cautiously walked over reaching for the knob when it twisted.

He jumped back when the door flew open, almost shouting when a distinct Uchiha form walked in.

"What the hell has gotten into you dobe?"

Naruto calmed down considerably. Only Sasuke called him that, he was safe for now and let his relief show.

The younger Uchiha was confused and worried about his friend's reaction to him. It was like the very sight of him triggered complete fear from his rival.

"Dobe…?" he asked again, a bit softer.

The blonde hadn't really noticed he'd not answered and blushed slightly. "What do you want teme, I was trying to sleep!" he shouted, doing his best to act normal.

"We were supposed to meet with Kakashi and Sakura to train today. Don't tell me you forgot" he replied.

"I'm not feeling well today so I figured I'd try to sleep it off and you interrupted me" Naruto growled. _"Come on Sasuke, take the hint and leave already…."_

"Hn whatever dobe, you never get sick," the raven started. He paused when he noticed the faint tint of bruising around the blonde's eyes, and on his wrists. "Did you get beat up or something?" he asked, concern barely evident in his voice.

Naruto's tan face paled in anxiety, _"think, think… ok I've got it!"_ He mentally calmed himself so that he would sound convincing. "Yeah just some hateful villagers. Still mad I used to pull pranks and paint their store or something. Anyways, I need to heal so leave me alone alright?"

He started pushing his rival out his door, ignoring the protests. It took all his courage to touch the raven and he needed him gone. When he was sure Sasuke had left, he slid down the door and put his head in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review/Follow/Favorite!


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Hands

Hello doves! Chapter two is here and the angst is in full force!

There is Lemon and Trigger Warnings (X***X) in this chapter, so beware!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 2: Cold Hands

***Time-Skip: After the Chunin Exams***

He laid face down in his bed, his hands still tied together to the headboard. His naked body heaved, trying to get back the air it had lost. The boy's eyes were blank, uncaring that drool was leaking from his slightly parted lips. He could vaguely hear the sound of clothes being shuffled around in the darkness, and knew the man was about to leave, just like he always did when he was finished.

He shivered when he felt callused fingers trail up his exposed back, following the length of one of his arms until they reached their destination. The tight cord around his numb hands was severed easily, allowing the cut wrists to fall to the bed, stretched out above his head. Still, he didn't move.

The dark figure touched his heated cheek almost tenderly, before turning to the door. His tired eyes followed the man as he moved, waiting to be alone again. When he heard the soft click of his last door shutting, he sighed and closed his weary lids. He would clean himself and his bed in the morning but for now, he needed to rest.

* * *

Naruto opened his beautiful blue eyes slowly, morning had come too soon. He rolled over to his back, grimacing at the sticky feeling between his bare legs. The sun was just rising into the sky, and he was supposed to be heading to the bridge in a few hours. He didn't want to get up yet, having to see anyone right now made him fell drained.

" _Maybe I could pretend that I'm actually sick. I don't feel well so it wouldn't be a complete lie."_

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Kakashi would know he wasn't physically ill; he'd never even had a cold thanks to the power of the nine-tails. It would just make the Jonin ask questions he didn't want to answer.

Still, he relaxed back onto his pillows, closing his eyes. _"Last night didn't hurt again. I wish he would just be rough like he was in the beginning, it would bother me so much less if he was."_ Naruto contemplated his visits from the man, remembering the previous night.

X***X

Naruto felt the presence in his apartment again. What he had hoped had been a one-time experience had quickly turned into a couple times a month. He turned around and leaned his lower back against the counter, keeping his eyes down and away from the Uchiha's.

Part of him wanted to scream and fight back, but another part of him didn't. Itachi had started to be gentle with him if he allowed it. Naruto couldn't deny that his body and mind were slowly starting to betray him; it must have been the beginning of Stockholm syndrome he figured. The blonde waited semi-patiently for the man to cross the kitchen.

Itachi calmly took the boys chin in his hand and lifted, almost smiling when Naruto opened his eyes to meet his. Even if the boy was terrified, he would never be a coward. He could see the debate happening behind the hurt, knowing Naruto was trying to decide if he wanted to resist or not.

Deciding not to wait to find out, he let go of his sun-kissed face and instead gripped his hand, leading him slowly into the bedroom. Itachi unzipped the boys jacket and removed it before laying him down. Naruto closed his eyes, his mind still uncertain if he wanted to let Itachi do this again.

The Uchiha stood slipping off his cloak and all but his boxers, bringing a kunai out as well. Naruto was still too dazed to keep track of what was happening. He didn't open his eyes until he felt cool metal pressed in-between his collar bones. The blade was yanked down quickly, tearing the white shirt in two before returning and cutting open his sleeves.

He almost sighed when he realized the knife hadn't cut him open as well. But that feeling of relief vanished when cold hands started exploring his bare chest. The touch felt wonderful, but his stomach churned at the idea of being disloyal to Konoha, his friends, even himself.

Itachi watched Naruto try to rid himself of the touch, but he wasn't going to give him another beating yet. His attempts were too weak to cause him much trouble. Instead, he grabbed the blonde's wrists again and forced them down beside his head. The Uchiha leaned over him, resting himself on Naruto's legs so he couldn't kick.

His head dropped lower, driving into his preys' neck. He flicked out his tongue, tasting the sweat that had started to appear on the tan skin. The feeling of Naruto shuddering below excited him, and drove him onward.

He sucked and nipped the soft area, enjoying the occasional gasps that would sneak from the boy's throat. He tilted his head slightly, letting his lips graze over a soft earlobe. Naruto's breath hitched at the feeling. "Do you like that Naruto-kun?" he whispered.

"Bastard" the blonde responded.

"I think you do…" Itachi cooed. He let go of one of the boy's hands and trailed it down his abdomen. A small tan hand reached fast and grabbed it before it could clear the distance to his pants. Red eyes leisurely moved up to Naruto's.

"Do you stop me because you don't want me touching you? Or is it because I'm an enemy of Konoha?" He asked honestly.

Naruto wasn't sure. The past several months had thrown him for a loop. Sasuke had been such a prick to him after he had defeated Gaara. Now, the man that he had assumed was a mortal devil was showing him more affection than the boy he considered to be his closest friend. He decided it would be best if he didn't answer at all.

Itachi pulled his arm from Naruto's wrist and continued with what he was doing. He snapped the button and pulled down the zipper. It didn't take long before he had the rest of his garments thrown to the floor. He trailed his hands up the blonde's thigh but stopped when he felt Naruto tense even more.

"Turn over" he ordered instead. Lifting his hips slightly so the boy could move.

As if under a genjutsu, Naruto did what he was told.

The Uchiha kneeled over the small toned body again, running his fingers over the warm tan skin. His face was near the blonde's sensitive ear, "pretend it isn't me Naruto-kun" he whispered softly.

The blonde relaxed slightly, and he reached down and pulled a bottle from his robe, squeezing out some of the oil. He rubbed it into Naruto's back, massaging the tight muscles until they untensed.

He could swear he heard a few suppressed groans during his ministrations. Slowly, he moved lower, fondling Naruto's rounded cheeks before slipping his finger into the boy. The blonde tensed slightly, feeling apprehension of what was going to come after.

"I-Itachi…" he whimpered out.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked.

"Tie me up. I don't want to like it." he answered meekly.

The Uchiha raised his delicate eyebrow at the demand. He peered down to the boys slightly turned head and saw his conflicted eyes. He was obviously suffering from being assaulted, but there was the shadow of want present as well.

Itachi did as he was asked and tied his hands to the headboard before continuing to prepare the younger.

Once he had successfully stretched Naruto, he pulled down his boxers slowly, his solid member pouncing out, waiting to be immersed in the tight heat.

The Uchiha pushed himself into the blonde gently, pausing when he felt him tense and continuing when the muscles relaxed again. He was careful to avoid the sensitive bundle that resided in him; even if the boy didn't want to experience too much pleasure, that didn't mean Itachi had to hurt him either.

X***X

* * *

Naruto growled at the memory before he lifted himself from the messy sheets and went to the shower, grateful that Kyuubi had already healed him from last night. The two beings still didn't like each other, but Naruto knew that he would have died a long time ago without the demon spirit.

He felt the warm water rushing over his skin, and began to clean himself. He didn't scrub like he had the first time, it wouldn't help and he knew it. No matter how often he bathed or rubbed his skin raw, he could still feel cold hands running over him.

Naruto dried his body and wrapped the towel around his waist, moving to strip his bed. The sheets were thrown into the washer along with his night clothes, destroying any proof that Itachi Uchiha had come to visit him again last night.

Adorning his usual bright orange outfit, he left his house to meet with Team 7 at the bridge. How he had grown to despise meeting with them. Sakura would ignore him as usual to fawn over a certain younger Uchiha, Kakashi would spend the majority of the time training said Uchiha and then Naruto would be insulted by that DAMN UCHIHA.

He willed himself to keep walking forward until he finally reached his teammates, who were still waiting for him and Kakashi to arrive.

"You're late Naruto!" Sakura screamed in her shrill voice, smacking him on his already aching head.

"Sorry Sakura! I slept in!" he whimpered, earning a look of dissatisfaction from the kunoichi.

He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him. "You've been late a lot recently. Figures a loser like you couldn't bother to look at his watch" he sneered.

Naruto growled out a loud insult, but secretly snickered to himself. As annoyed as he was that Itachi would come to assault him a couple times a month, it brought him a sick satisfaction to know that the man Sasuke wanted to kill was having sex with him.

He figured that's why he handled being raped so well. When he wasn't panicking that Sasuke looked so similar to his brother, he could remind himself that the raven would lose his mind if he ever found out. Naruto sighed and looked over the edge of the bridge into the clear water, gazing at his reflection.

" _Itachi Uchiha…I wonder when he'll come to see me next? I need to get stronger so that when he does I can rip off that attractive head of his."_ he thought to himself. Naruto had long known that he was gay. From a young age, he had never really felt the same way about girls that every other boy seemed to, but it wasn't until he accidently kissed Sasuke that it clicked.

He absentmindedly touched his lips, remembering the feeling. He'd fallen for the arrogant ass just like all the girls had, but hid his feelings behind rivalry. The blonde constantly hit on Sakura to avoid suspicion. He wasn't ashamed of his preferences, but he was already an outcast. His life would be easier if he flirted with the girl so many other people liked.

He felt eyes on him and started to tremble slightly, his body reacting just like it did when those cold hands drifted over him. His fearful orbs glanced up to see it was just Sasuke. Anger flooded his system, "What are you looking at teme?" he hissed.

There was something in the raven's gaze that unsettled him. Naruto grew even more anxious when the boy pried himself from Sakura's arms to walk over. "You alright dobe? You've been acting skittish, especially around me."

That made him even more nervous than before and he wasn't sure how to react. _"Is he actually asking about my wellbeing after treating me like trash recently?"_

Before Naruto could answer, or be asked again, a familiar poof sounded. Kakashi arrived, mumbling about helping some old person with their bags. The blonde decided that being loud as always would get him out of answering. "Yeah right Kakashi-sensei! You liar!" he screamed.

"Maa Naruto, Jiraiya-sama is looking for you." he replied, holding his hands up in apology.

The blonde's attitude changed instantly. He loved going on missions with the pervy-sage. It was the only time it ever got one-on-one training. _"Plus, that bastard won't come near me when I'm with the pervert. It will give me time to think and get my shit together."_

Smiling he jumped off to find the Sannin.

* * *

Itachi watched from the trees as Naruto bounced off to find his other sensei. He had come a long way since they had started training together. _"It won't be long before he will actually have the strength to fight me off"_ he mused.

Still, Pein was becoming impatient with how slowly the jinchuriki were being captured. He and Kisame would have to make an appearance if he wanted to stay in good graces with the Akatsuki. He glanced down again to see his brother's eyes following the blonde as well.

"It seems that I might have some competition" he said to himself.

The Uchiha returned to where his partner was waiting, a small twinge of jealousy still gnawing at him. "He's heading out of the village with Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. If we are to capture him it must be done when the two are separated. If he and I were to clash, we would both lose our lives."

The shark-like man nodded in acknowledgement. This was sure to be an interesting meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm currently writing two stories so updates may be slow! I hope you all are enjoying it!

Also, if you haven't already, check out my other stories, you may like them too!

Please Favorite/Follow/Review


	3. Chapter 3: The Feeling of Revenge

Back with another chapter 😊 I adore you all!

Warnings: Lemon and Triggers (X***X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 3: The Feeling of Revenge

Naruto felt a surreal sense of ease as he walked along the dirt road with Jiraiya. He knew how much Konoha needed Tsunade to return quickly, but staying away from the village meant more time away from both Uchiha's, something he truly wanted at the moment.

"Hey Pervy-Sage! I need you to teach me some awesome jutsu so that I can be stronger and become the Hokage... _and protect myself from 'him'."_ Naruto declared loudly, thinking the second part only to himself.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll teach you stuff you'd never dream you'd learn kid!" the old man replied. "But first we've got to find Tsunade! She's one hell of a woman and doesn't stay in one place for very long."

Naruto was actually curious about who the lady could possibly be, and why she left Konoha if she was such a powerful medical genius. "Tell me about her old man. What's she like?"

Their conversation went on for quite a while, with Naruto noticing the infatuation Jiraiya had for his old teammate. He wondered if his relationship with Sasuke was the same way. He would always be chasing after him and only receiving friendship, if that's what it was, in return. But that didn't seem to bother him like it had before; the thought of letting the raven touch him made his skin crawl, he was too much like his brother.

" _Great, now not only am I too much of a coward to fight Itachi off, but I'm becoming so used to the idea of always being his toy that the one I actually like is falling into the background"_ he moaned in his mind.

He looked up to hear Jiraiya talking about doing 'research' as he called it along the way. Naruto remembered all the times Kakashi-sensei would read the pornographic books and shuddered. Why were men so creepy?

"Say, uh, Pervy-Sage" he asked, unsure of how to go through with it.

Jiraiya stopped whatever sentence had begun to give him a nosebleed. "Yeah, what's up kid?"

Naruto took a deep breath and pushed forward, "has there ever been a time when someone was so much stronger than you that you didn't ever think you could beat him?"

The Sage kept walking, holding his chin as he thought. There absolutely had been; he never thought he would catch up with Orochimaru or Tsunade when he was a child, but now he was just as formidable of a shinobi as them. A gut feeling made him wonder if that was the kind of rivalry Naruto was talking about. The way the boy held his head down when he asked was full of shame, more so than he thought the younger Uchiha was capable of causing.

"Sure, I have," he started, side glancing at the smaller shinobi, "but I worked really hard and now they consider me their equals."

"Have you ever had to outright fight them to find out if you are as strong as they are?" Naruto asked, slightly more hopeful.

"Hey what's with these questions. Is it something Sasuke said to you before you left? Uchiha are all like that; full of arrogance and moody" he said as he dodged the question.

Naruto shook his head, explaining something about just wanting to protect the village from people like Orochimaru who had so easily brought it to its knees. The man seemed to accept that as a suitable answer.

The blonde contemplated what it must mean to become such a strong shinobi. If Jiraiya really was one of the Sannin, that meant he must be able to hold his own against the one who killed the Third. But would that be enough to ward off Itachi? He still wasn't sure what had brought the criminal to his apartment in the first place.

* * *

Jiraiya watched the boy toss and turn in his sleep, whatever he was dreaming about, it wasn't good. His face was scrunched in pain and anger, but predominantly fear. He began to realize the conversation he had earlier was not just about Orochimaru attacking the Leaf.

***In Naruto's Dream***

X***X

"No Itachi, I don't want to!" he cried out, struggling against the taller man.

The Uchiha didn't verbally respond, he just tightened his grip on Naruto, holding him still with relative ease. The blondes mind was reeling from pained anticipation of what would happen if he kept fighting, but also if he didn't.

He felt the familiar hands twisting his arm behind his back, gasping as his shoulder popped from the strain. Fresh tears started to drip onto the wall in front of his face, his resolve leaving him.

"Do you want it to hurt Naruto?" he asked coolly; it didn't seem to matter to him one way or another. The question only made the smaller boy cry harder. No, he didn't want it to hurt, but giving in made his stomach do flips of disgust.

Itachi kicked the blonde's legs farther apart, and asked again. Naruto weakly shook his head; his breath was too panicked and ragged to answer. The Uchiha let go of his dislocated arm before shoving it back into place, causing a short scream to fill his ears.

"Put your hands on the wall" he commanded. The blonde slowly did as he was told, his shoulders shaking.

He reached down and pushed the boy's pants and boxers out of the way, allowing them to stay just below the cusp of his rear. He did the same with his own, moving closer to the distressed teen.

Naruto could feel the large hot head of Itachi's member rubbing between his cheeks, just outside his entrance. He shuddered, and closed his eyes, attempting to calm his trembling body. Holding his hips still with one hand, the older man began pushing himself inside. The blonde responded involuntarily, trying to rise to his tip toes to get away from the pulsating organ.

With a quick jab of his own hips, the Uchiha fully sheathed himself, letting out a heavy sigh as he did. He paused, waiting for the smaller boy to adjust to the stretch he caused while he rubbed the smooth skin of Naruto's abdomen under his shirt.

One of his cold hands traveled around farther, running over Naruto's toned stomach before slipping down. A tremor of excitement made its way through him as he grasped the semi-erect member. He felt the blonde tense under the touch, but not try to pull away.

Slowly, he began to run his fingers over the length, up and down, squeezing gently. The blondes breathing started to become more labored, his tight ring of muscles quivering around Itachi's hot cock. The older started to thrust into the boy in time with his pumps, enjoying how Naruto began pressing his back up against him.

The Uchiha leaned his head down and inserted it into the crook of Naruto's neck, kissing him like a lover might. The blonde had his eyes snapped shut still, trying to will himself to not feel the wonderful touches he was receiving. The battle in his mind was still being fought.

"L-let g-go!" he finally shouted, his elbow catching the Uchiha in the ribs.

He was only released for a moment before being slammed face-first into the hard wall, his head whirling from the impact. His knees buckled slightly, with the Uchiha catching him before he fell altogether. One of his strong arms was around his small waist, while the other hand pushed his already injured shoulder forward, pinning him between the wall and Itachi.

A large sob ripped from his throat, the resolve he had temporarily felt had completely left him as he waited for the older to be rough enough to tear him. But the Uchiha simply slipped back in at the same pace he had before, causing the blonde to groan in relief.

Naruto could feel the hard, veiny length caressing his insides, giving him only the gentle pleasure of being filled. Then it hit something that caused him to gasp and reach up to the hand on his shoulder. He squeezed the cold appendage harder and bit his lip when the Uchiha nudged it again.

"N-no Itachi… p-please n-not there!" he begged.

The older man leaned forward, brushing his hair against Naruto's, his lips kissing the fast pulse of his temple softly. "Very well, Naruto-kun; I won't aim there" he replied.

The blonde let out another shaky breath of relief as the thrusting continued.

X***X

Naruto woke in a cold sweat just as Itachi was about to finish in him. He looked over to Jiraiya to ensure that he hadn't made a scene in his sleep. The man's back was to him, but it seemed like he had just past out after too much Sake.

He laid back down slowly, realizing that his own member had become hard. It throbbed gently between his legs, waiting for release that he refused to give. The blonde stayed still, trying to tell himself that this time it was just a dream. Itachi would have given him a beating for sure if he had done that in real life.

The Sage opened his eyes when he felt Naruto stop stirring. Something had happened to the blonde to cause fear like that. He would train Naruto just as he had trained Minato and the three war orphans. The innocent boy that lay next to him would be protected, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked through the hotel to Naruto's room. He hoped that Jiraiya would see through his genjutsu soon and come after the blonde, he wasn't ready to hand him over to the Akatsuki just yet. He knocked on the door, almost politely, earning a sneer from his partner.

When Naruto opened the door, his heart stopped. _"No, no way… not even Itachi would be bold enough to come here when Jiraiya is around"_ he thought, panic starting to well up inside him.

"Come with us Naruto-kun" the man demanded coldly. His voice was different than when he had come to see Naruto previous times. It held less force, desire, kindness, everything.

Out of habit, the blonde did what he was told and took a step out in to the hallway.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke" Itachi drawled, a hint of annoyance in his otherwise emotionless voice.

* * *

Naruto was practically foaming at the mouth he was so angry with the elder Uchiha. After Jiraiya had come and run them off, he had learned that not only had he tortured and severely damaged Sasuke's mind, but Kakashi's as well. It was one thing for him to be hurt, but something else entirely when his friends were involved.

He couldn't believe that Itachi had been coming to see him when he was part of an organization designed to capture and kill jinchuriki like him. Part of him wondered if that was the exact reason for his degrading visits; to break him down and make him obedient enough to come willingly.

" _For fucks sake Naruto, you walked out into the hallway just because he told you to!"_ he screamed at himself. He had to find this Tsunade woman and bring her back to Konoha so that she could fix his comrades; he felt so responsible.

Jiraiya had been watching the boy ever since their close encounter. In the few months he had known the blonde, not once had he ever frozen or backed away from a fight like that. Then all at once, Itachi shows up and the kid was compliant.

Part of him considered Naruto may have looked at the Sharingan before he realized the danger, but if that was the case, he should have been more injured than he was. "Naruto, have you ever met that Itachi Uchiha before?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

The blonde kept his head down, and nodded, hoping that his master wouldn't push it any farther. Luck was once again, not on his side.

"I see; so, he's come after you before?"

Again, another silent nod.

" _Naruto has been dead last for most of his life. I can't imagine losing to Itachi would have shook him up this bad. Especially since he was still in Konoha"_ he considered. _"What could the Uchiha have done to wear down his naturally defiant disposition?"_

"So, what happened? Did he trap you in the Mangekyo world too?" he asked.

Naruto knew Jiraiya was fishing for answers now. If he answered yes, he'd be questioned about what had happened while trapped and he wouldn't know what the world was like. But if he said no, then the questions would keep coming.

While he was thinking of how to weasel out of answering, Jiraiya slowed some and stepped behind the blonde. When he put his hand on Naruto's back, it broke the boy of his train of thought and he jumped away, fear filling his eyes. His mouth hung open in shock when his sensei crossed his arms, a serious look covering his normally carefree face.

"So that's what happened" he stated. "And those nightmares you have… They're about him?"

The blondes mouth went dry, his tongue sticking to the roof. He couldn't speak as the shame he felt caused his cheeks and ears to turn red with heat. The brilliant blue orbs that held so much emotion began to swell with crystalline tears before they slipped down his whiskered skin.

Jiraiya's face softened completely when he saw the state of distress his pupil was in. "Naruto, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Tan hands shook at his sides as he grit his teeth. "Who was I supposed to tell? Who would have cared or been strong enough to help me if I had?" he ground out. "Kakashi sensei was the strongest person I knew and he's unconscious in a hospital right now."

The Sannin couldn't believe that no one had noticed how deeply the blonde was hurt. It bothered him that the people of his village, the one's he called his comrades, would turn such a blind eye to one of their own.

Jiraiya felt sick when he recalled how Minato had asked him to be Naruto's godfather, to protect him if anything should ever happen to them. It tore him up inside to know that Itachi had been forcing himself on the kid and he hadn't been there when the blonde needed him; no one had.

He walked over to the still trembling boy and wrapped his large arms around him, pulling the small body against his. "I'll teach you the new jutsu when we get to our next stop. You'll be strong enough to kill him one day, and until then you've got me watching over you."

Naruto nodded into the warm clothes, never before had he felt such a strong desire to seek revenge; to kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will Itachi do now? Will Jiraiya be able to protect Naruto? What else could possibly go wrong?

Find out in the next chapter my loves!

Please Review/Follow/Favorite!


	4. Chapter 4: A Friends Betrayl

So, excited to have all you lovely people showing me support! Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!

*** I'm altering what went down at the Valley of the End just a tad because I'm still confused and bitter that wind style (and Naruto) lost to lightening style (and Sasuke)...so… yeah… sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 4: A Friends Betrayal

***Time Skip: After they return with Tsunade***

Naruto was in his apartment, content that Tsunade had been able to heal Kakashi and Sasuke, and there was a chance, though slim, that she could help Lee as well. He set his alarm for the next morning, excited to see if his friend had woken up.

The blonde tried to sleep, but was restless; he decided to go and train some instead. It wasn't long into his workout that a familiar chakra drew near. This time though, there was no fear in him. He would fight back until his last breath, until someone could tell Sasuke that he had avenged him or had died trying.

Graceful steps echoed lightly in the still night, there wasn't even a breeze in the stale air. "Itachi" he growled when his eyes finally saw their target.

"How is Sasuke, Naruto-kun?" he asked, his voice devoid of any inflection.

Naruto snarled, his hatred waking the power inside him. "He's fine. No thanks to you!"

"I didn't come here to fight you tonight Naruto" he responded. His cold dark eyes tried to pierce through the younger, who didn't seem to notice they weren't their usual red.

Kyuubi stirred inside Naruto, he could hear the foxes voice in his head. **"Let's kill him together boy, I hate Uchiha's!"**

The blonde closed his eyes and found himself in a familiar metal room, staring down the tailed beast. _"Give me your power!"_ he demanded.

The Fox chuckled darkly, feeding off the boy's hatred. The bubbling energy seeped out through the bars, swarming Naruto. When he opened his eyes again, they were red, the pupils warped into menacing slits.

" _Interesting, the fear for his own life is not enough for him to call upon the Fox, but the need to protect those precious to him is"_ Itachi mused.

He watched the boy start to crouch on all fours, his fangs and nails growing in length and sharpness. Loose rocks began to levitate around him from the sheer power of his chakra. He lunged toward the Uchiha, his speed immense.

The older boy dodged the blow, activating his Sharingan. He could probably hold his own against the angered blonde, and wanted to know the extent of his abilities, but now wasn't the time for a heated battle. The surge of energy was sure to bring other shinobi out, and that was useless killing.

Itachi let Naruto tackle him, gripping his face in the process. His tomoes spun wildly as he looked into the blonde's animalistic eyes. Before Naruto could pull away, he was trapped in the Uchiha's powerful visual prowess.

The red began to bleed out of his irises, returning them to their previous blue before the lids started to close heavily. He pushed the boy off him and on to his back, leaning over to examine him.

" _So beautiful…"_ he thought. He ran his fingers down Naruto's cheek and then across his slightly parted lips. It wouldn't be any fun if he was intimate with him right now, the blonde was unconscious.

There were shinobi coming towards them in the distance; Itachi could feel their chakra nearing closer. He gripped the boys chin one last time and whispered, "you will be mine Naruto" before disappearing into the protection of the trees.

* * *

Th elder Uchiha sat still while Kisame bandaged the gashes on his shoulders, proof that he and Naruto had clashed.

"It's not like you to be so careless Itachi" the shark man noted.

A smirk graced his lips, "I had to see the extent of Naruto's affection for my little brother. He will be devastated when Sasuke leaves."

The taller man sat down on a separate log near their fire, obviously waiting for Itachi to explain what he was talking about.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the mark Sasuke had on his neck when we encountered him at the hotel" he continued.

The missing nin smiled evilly, "Oh that one. That's one of Orochimaru's curse seals, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded, "my brother must have realized that he is not nearly strong enough to defeat me, and he now knows that Naruto is not as weak as he used to be either. It won't be long before he goes after that snake in search of power."

Kisame didn't comment any farther. He knew better than to pry into the Uchiha's personal thoughts. Opting to take the first shift instead.

Itachi laid on his makeshift bed and went back over what had happened. Naruto would be devastated when Sasuke left him, he knew of the blonde's feelings for his little brother. He hated Orochimaru intensely, and didn't like the idea of him being around his ototo, but that was a matter to handle later. Naruto, and his tenant the Kyuubi, were his primary concern now.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bed as Sakura peeled him apples like she always did for her teammate when he was hurt. His hatred for Itachi and jealously of Naruto had reached its head now, and he was determined to put them both in their place.

He slapped the fruit to the floor and challenged the blonde, heading to the roof to prove that he was the superior ninja. But he soon found that Naruto was at the very least his equal when he caught a glimpse of the back of the water container.

" _There's no way I'm going to lose to a guy like him! I've got to be stronger or I'll never defeat Itachi!"_ he growled in his mind.

Later that night, he would leave with the sound ninja.

* * *

*** Valley of the End***

Naruto and Sasuke still stood after their final attacks, neither was willing to back down. "Please Sasuke, come back with me to Konoha!" the blonde cried in desperation.

The raven did his best to glare at his rival. There was nothing the dobe could say that would make him return now; he'd gone too far to give up on leaving. "I already told you loser, there is nothing Konoha has left to offer me. Orochimaru will make me strong enough to kill my brother; I'm an avenger and I will have my vengeance."

The blonde's heart continued to crack. After the massive battle they had, even when he had proved that he was Sasuke's equal, the boy still didn't care about him or his feelings. He willed himself to say what had been on his mind for years now.

"What about me Sasuke? I'm in Konoha and I want you there with me. Please, I-I… I love you…" he stuttered out.

The young Uchiha gave a moments pause, he'd developed possessive feelings for the dobe as well but that wouldn't help in in his quest for revenge, or to rebuild his clan. Despite how much it bothered him, he pushed it down, determined to leave everything, even Naruto behind. He would return to claim his blonde later.

"You just don't get it do you? I will never care about a loser like you. You're no better than Sakura and all the other fan girls chasing after me. Go home before I decide that a pathetic life like yours isn't worth more extinguished" he breathed out.

Naruto was already feeling dizzy; the intense blood loss from the gaping whole in his chest was quickly killing him, but the words were far worse than any Chidori could ever be. Tears streamed down his battered face as he took another step towards the second Uchiha to ever cut him so deeply.

Kabuto flew from the shadows, hitting the already critically injured blonde across a tear and blood stained cheek. Kakashi arrived an instant later and sprang in front of him before he could give the killing blow.

He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, who had fallen to his knees in exhaustion. Orochimaru slunk out of the dark woods next, his demeanor challenging the Jonin to a fight. A decision was made, Naruto was too injured to fight back, and he couldn't take both men on while protecting the blonde.

Kakashi picked up the unconscious form and leapt off, returning to Konoha where the other teens were also receiving emergency medical treatment.

* * *

***In the Hospital***

Naruto woke from his restless sleep, his eyes glassy from the pain he felt. Sasuke, his rival, crush, and best friend had told him he was meaningless. The scene of him stabbing him through his chest with Chidori replayed through his mind over and over.

How could he have been so naïve, he wondered. To think that he and the raven shared a bond worth dying for and then having it thrown back in his face so violently shook the very core of his faith. He'd failed Sakura, though she along with everyone else maintained that it wasn't his fault; that Kakashi had intervened when Orochimaru showed up.

Even though he had would have won the fight, the snake would have easily killed him in his weakened form. But what bothered him most was the knowledge that had he been able to bring Sasuke back, the younger would have hated him forever, more than he already did.

His heart ached from the loss, though he did his best not to show it when his comrades were around. He was so grateful that at least no one died following him on a useless retrieval mission; they came for him, not for Sasuke.

As the days past, his anger only grew for his rival. He needed to release the rage that was consuming his broken heart. His will to never give up fought against his desire to let Sasuke be. He had told Jiraiya he would stay a fool his whole life if it meant that he never gave up on his friends.

The Sannin seemed secretly pleased with his answer, but now that the blonde had time to think about it, he wished it had never come from his mouth. He wished he had never stooped so low as to let the raven know the extent of his feelings for him.

" _How could two brothers make me feel ashamed of myself so easily?"_ he questioned, _"how could Sasuke tell me I mean nothing to him after I confessed my love? Am I really that worthless?"_

By the time he was discharged from the hospital, the gleam of hatred was present in his eyes for anyone who cared enough to look to see. Jiraiya decided to take him on his journeys for many reasons. To keep him safe and train him, but also to try to help the blonde heal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so much shorter than the rest 😐 kind of had a writer's block that wouldn't budge until the next chapter. Hope it didn't suck too much, but if it did please leave a review saying so 😊

Thanks for reading! Please Follow and Favorite too!


	5. Chapter 5: Red Dreams

********* IF YOU STARTED TO READ MY OTHER STORY 'RAVENS AND FOXES' I ACCIDENTLY UPLOADED THE WRONG DOCUMENT: IT'S FIXED NOW SO RE-READ AND TELL YOU FRIENDS!

Chapter Five Has Arrived! Thank you all for reading!

Warnings: Lime in this chapter, but I don't think anything qualifies for trigger warnings… Please let me know if you feel otherwise and I will update the chapter with them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 5: Red Dreams

It had been a few months since Sasuke had left, and Naruto was still hurt from not being enough to bring him back. He'd been discharged from the hospital now and would soon head out on his long mission with Jiraiya.

He looked to his stripped bed, remembering how many times he'd been forced onto it by Itachi. But the elder Uchiha hadn't come back for him since he'd used Kyuubi to help him in their fight. He wondered why the visits suddenly stopped. Had the man wanted to rape, kill, or kidnap him he could have; the blonde was still no match for someone as skilled with the Sharingan as him.

But he'd left Naruto there on the training fields to be 'saved' by Guy and Asuma-sensei. Part of him wondered if the Uchiha had gotten tired of him, and that's why he no longer came to ravish his body. Disgust worked its way through his veins again. It was bad enough he was ashamed of not be able to protect himself, but to crave Itachi's attention was so much worse.

It was like a small part of him appreciated someone wanting to touch him, even if he was forced into it. The loss of the person closest to him made the desire to be needed that much greater, leaving him hollow now that not even the elder Uchiha was coming around.

Naruto sighed as he finished packing. This was exactly what he needed; an extended time away from this place to focus on himself and his dream of being recognized as the Hokage.

* * *

Itachi stood next to Kisame as they watched the two shinobi leave the Hidden Leaf. Despite what Naruto believed, the Uchiha had never gone far; he kept observing from the shadows, plotting his next move.

The Sannin had barely left the teens side since he found out about Itachi's 'visits' but after the showdown at the training fields, the man was practically stalking the boy himself. That was the real reason the missing nin had stayed away. He wouldn't come for Naruto until he was sure he would have enough time to be alone with him and let loose all the sexual build up he had accumulated.

"So, what are we going to do Itachi?" Kisame asked his partner; "It will be difficult to capture the kid with him going off with that Jiraiya fellow."

"Indeed, it will. But the other jinchuriki must be caught first for the sealing ritual, we have plenty of time to make our move" he answered.

There were very few truly evil members in the Akatsuki, most were products of the many wars that had damaged the land and generations too young to experience such turmoil. Kisame knew of his partner's desire to claim the blonde, and as long as the end goal remained the same, what he did to the kid in his free time was none of his concern. Itachi was easier to be around when he wasn't tense, and forcing the kid into his pillow seemed to do the trick.

He swung his large sword back over his shoulder, moving to follow them at a distance. "Guess you were right about your brother running off. How do you always know what is going to happen?"

Itachi followed him, his pace steady. "Human's are all different, but our basic desires are the same; Sasuke and Naruto are no different" he answered.

His mouth may have stopped moving but his brain had not. When the two weren't obtaining information on the blonde, he had been studying scrolls left behind by his clan. He believed he had a good idea of how to keep inserting himself into the youngers mind.

* * *

***Time Skip: 6 Months***

Naruto's eyes opened to find himself in a red world with dark clouds. "What a strange dream" he thought.

The blonde walked around for a few minutes, searching the area. "How have you been Naruto?" a voice echoed. He froze, this wasn't real; it couldn't be. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to Ero-Sennin. His eyes closed and he took a deep calming breath, willing himself to wake up.

When he reopened them, a familiar form stood before him, red eyes watching him intently. "No!" he shouted, yanking on his hair, "this is a dream! You aren't real and you can't hurt me."

Cold hands reached up and grabbed his warm ones, gently removing them from his blonde locks. "If it is your dream then that must mean you want me to be here Naruto-kun" Itachi cooed.

Naruto looked up at him with tearful eyes, the blue more brilliant from the shimmering liquid. "I-I don't want you here so go away!" he denied, trying to pull himself free.

Itachi released one of the hands to grip the clenched jaw, running his thumb over it lightly. "Do you stop me because you don't want me touching you? Or is it because I'm an enemy of Konoha?" he asked for the second time. Again, Naruto didn't answer. He hung his head low and let out a choked sob.

His mind was reeling; "Am I really so desperate and lonely that I'd dream about the man that uses me for his own pleasure?"

The blonde noticed that the Uchiha hadn't moved, his hands were still on his chin and wrist. A shameful thought started growing in his mind. If this was a dream, then he could do what he wanted and no one would ever know.

He could get the attention he had been craving and then be done with it. A small voice of opposition in the back of his conscious cried out that such a notion was similar to that of a drug addict, but it was being overpowered by need.

Without raising his head, he pushed the cold hand from his jaw and took a step forward, closing the gap between the two of them. His brow rested on the firm chest of the Uchiha, feeling the figments heart start to beat slightly faster.

Itachi let the boy press his body against him, a triumphant smirk forming on his lips. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, massaging the back of his small tan neck. Naruto's scent filled his nose as he breathed in deeply; the boy still smelled like ramen.

The blonde let out a contented sigh and relaxed into the touch, allowing the Uchiha to nuzzle the top of his head. That was more than fine for Itachi. He wondered if Naruto tasted as good as he smelled, but restrained himself; the boy would come to him in time.

Instead, he slipped one of his hands up Naruto's shirt, dragging his blunt nails over the skin. A trail of goosebumps followed in their wake.

"It's time to wake up Naruto…" he whispered.

"Hm?" the blonde mumbled, raising his eyes to see what was happening. The world faded away and left him staring at his very groggy-looking master. "I said it's time to get up kid" Jiraiya repeated, yawning loudly.

A blush spread over Naruto's cheeks, followed by slight disappointment. "So, it was just a dream," he thought.

Itachi opened his own eyes to see Kisame giving him a knowing grin. He smirked in response.

* * *

***Time Skip: 3 Months***

He found himself back in the familiar world, knowing what it meant. He was dreaming of Itachi again. Soon enough the dark-haired man materialized, gliding over to stand in front of him.

Before he had a chance to move, the figure gave him a harsh shove, causing him to tumble to his rear. He sat still, supporting himself with his elbows as the Uchiha kneeled over him. Another push to his chest left him lying on his back, with the raven crawling in between his legs.

Those hands were at it again, massaging the tight muscles of his thighs, edging closer to his pelvis. He kept his eyes open, but stared upward at the bloody sky, not daring to look at the man that was touching him.

Pale lips found their way to his neck, marking him from the suction. He allowed himself to gasp softly, digging his nails into the black soil. It seemed like every time the Uchiha came he would give in a little more, let him touch him longer before his shame forced him to fight back.

He was vaguely aware of their shirts being removed, but he tried not to think about it. This was just a dream, and he was just working through the shit storm that had left him emotionally damaged. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Naruto felt a moan escape him; he couldn't ignore the talented tongue that had latched itself to his sensitive nipple. One of his hands flew to Itachi's head, gripping the long silky black hair, pulling slightly but pushing back too. The Uchiha almost smirked as he felt the boy fight with himself.

He trailed his warm tongue lower, tracing the seal that had appeared on the blonde's stomach. The boy's breath hitched in fear and pleasure. Even if this was his dream, Itachi was after the Kyuubi, and his seal was visible. The blonde glanced down nervously, his eyes catching the Uchiha's as he dipped his tongue into Naruto's sensitive belly button.

The boy let out a loud hiss at the sensation, his member becoming more erect as time progressed. Naruto's head dropped back to the soil as his back arched into the feeling. He almost moaned the elder's name when he felt his teeth grazing over him, but he stopped himself; his pride still too strong to give in that much.

"What do you think about when you let me touch you Naruto?" Itachi asked between his light kisses. The blonde turned his head to the side, his abdomen still tingling from the soft lips.

Then it was over. He woke to find himself laying under the stars, his skin still heated from the imaginary contact. "You…" he breathed heavily, guilt and shame coloring his whispered voice.

* * *

Naruto trained with Jiraiya, though his mind was elsewhere again. He couldn't get over how real the dreams always felt, but he'd be damned if he let the pervert know what he had done.

"Naruto, you won't ever be able to defend yourself against genjutsu if you don't pay attention" the Sage gripped. "What has you so distracted recently?"

The blonde didn't answer, but felt the shame wash over his face; he heard his sensei sigh. "Look is it Sasuke again?"

He shook his head, no it wasn't the younger Uchiha that had been plaguing his thoughts, but rather the older one. "Pervy Sage, is this training really necessary? I doubt it will make much of a difference if I have to go up against Itachi."

The old man had to admit that his pupil was right. If you were in a battle with a Sharingan user, you would need to have another person there to bring you out of the trap. But there were other people in the world that used genjutsu in combat, and the kid needed to be prepared for anything if he was going to become strong.

He'd already explained this to the blonde before, but it was understandable that Itachi was the one on his mind. The old man couldn't imagine the terror he must feel knowing that his body was in danger because it held the Kyuubi, but also because the Uchiha had seemed to take a personal liking to it.

The two sat on a ledge and took a break. "The Akatsuki hasn't come after you since before you left Konoha right? I know I may not look it, but I am an ultra-powerful shinobi. They wouldn't dare mess with you while I'm around." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto let his shoulders hang forward as he spoke: "but you won't always be around Ero-Sennin."

"That's true, but don't forget that I trained the Fourth myself! He was my star pupil back in the day! You remind me a lot of him and I think you just might be able to surpass him if you put in the effort" he assured.

The blonde perked up at the compliment; he was honored to be compared to the Yondaime in such a way. He jumped up from his seat and gave a loud stretch, his worries leaving him, if only for a short while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed! I think this my favorite story so far (I realize I've only written two *cough*)

Anyways! Please Review/Follow/Favorite! It gets me all giddy and in the mood to write!


	6. Chapter 6: Desire and Revulsion

Ready for some angsty sex? This girl is.

Warning: Lemon; I don't think any trigger warnings are in place, but let me know if there should be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 6: Desires and Revulsion

***Time-Skip: Day of Naruto's Return***

Jiraiya watched his pupil sleep, raising his eyebrow at the blush that formed and then disappeared to show conflict. This happened about every two weeks. The young man would have emotional cycles run all over his telling face. He wondered what Naruto could be dreaming about that caused such a response, but he was just glad that he wasn't having those horrible nightmares anymore.

They would be returning to the Hidden Leaf today after such a long time away. The blonde had made great progress since they left, both physically and emotionally. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't revert to the depression he had when he returned to the village where Sasuke was gone, and his memories of those terrible nights took place.

* * *

Just as the Sage had worried, returning home brought the painful memories he had tried to forget crashing back to the surface. Not that anyone would have ever known; trying to hide his dreams from Jiraiya had helped Naruto perfect his mask.

Naruto had finally made it back to his apartment; it wasn't dirty as he had expected it to be. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had graciously come to clean it for him. All his friends had greeted him with warmth and admiration. Knowing he had such a strong support system made his heavy heart feel lighter…. until he reached his bedroom.

He felt goosebumps rise all over his skin. Now that he was back in the accursed room, he was reminded of how many times Itachi had overpowered him, but also that the older Uchiha hadn't truly come back to see him in years. All he had now were the painful memories of being assaulted and his shameful dreams.

* * *

***Time-Skip: New Team 7 Goes After Sasuke***

Naruto stood rigid, staring up at his long-lost rival. The boy was even more handsome than he had been before; puberty did right by the young Uchiha. He gulped at the sight. All these years later and Sasuke could still make him feel such love and want but also almost unparalleled pain and regret.

He felt the older teen jump down in front of him, his face just past his own. He could smell the intoxicating scent of the Raven as if daring him to bury his head into the exposed neck. The blonde heard the blade slide out from its sheath, but he still didn't attempt to move.

The man that Naruto wanted affection from so badly was about to kill him, once again proving how little worth the blonde had. It was then that he realized just how tired he was from using Kyuubi's four-tailed form, and from chasing after people that would never want him back.

Itachi crossed his mind before it stopped comprehending the situation. Not even the elder Uchiha wanted him anymore and that bothered him more than losing Sasuke. Even if the experiences he had were his own mind's creation, the elder Uchiha was far more enticing than his younger brother ever was. Knowing how far he had fallen, and how Itachi wouldn't ever care for him like he did in that red world he decided to let go; he was content to die.

Sasuke brought the blade down, each fraction of a second making him more concerned that Naruto was not going to try and dodge it. This was meant to be a warning, not to actually kill his old rival; but the boy didn't even make an attempt to move.

His eyes glanced over to see what the idiot was thinking about, shocking the Uchiha. _"His eyes are closed? Is he really just going to let me kill him?"_

He saw Sai start to intervene, and he had never been so grateful to someone he didn't know.

* * *

Sasuke stormed around his room at their newest hideout. The blonde's actions from earlier distressed him to a point he didn't think was possible. The look on his face was pure acceptance and even happiness that he was about to have a blade thrust through his back. That was not the Naruto he had known and fought alongside; not the boy who so vehemently opposed his defection from Konoha. What had happened to him?

He heard a knock at his door before it started to open. He threw a kunai, signaling to whomever it was that if they valued their life they would leave him undisturbed. "My, my; someone is in a foul mood."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth, "what do you want Kabuto?" he asked.

"Lord Orochimaru has asked me to deliver this message to you. That dark-haired boy that replaced you on Team 7 gave it to him along with another message from Danzo. We think it would be of great interest to you if you want it" he replied.

The dark smirk on his face almost made Sasuke's skin crawl. He and the Snake only ever got that look when someone had suffered greatly. He snatched it from the silver haired man and told him to get out and not bother him again.

The Uchiha sat heavily on his bed to read the scroll. It wasn't marked, but he figured by the look of it that the paper had belonged to the one who had saved Naruto. Sliding it open, he began reading.

Sasuke,

I have been informed of some interesting news from Lord Danzo. From the intel that has been gathered, we are aware that your brother, Itachi Uchiha, had come and visited Naruto many times before you betrayed the village.

At first, it was believed that he was trying to get Naruto to defect and join the Akatsuki to remove the nine-tails from him. But now we know that he raped your friend repeatedly. The poor boy was devastated after you left, further damaging his mind.

Perhaps I will give him comfort over the coming months now that I am your official replacement on Team 7. I will take your spot in his heart as well and protect him in ways that you obviously can't.

Sai.

Sasuke's Sharingan spun wildly, his hair becoming flared from the surge of his power. It all made sense to him now. That was why Naruto had begun to be so jumpy around him and make excuses to keep his distance. The blonde was late so many times before he left when he knew that it was out of the boy's character.

His hatred for Itachi only grew from there; how dare he touch 'his' Naruto like that. He decided that once he killed his vile older brother he would kill Sai too, then make the blonde his side lover. That way he could still keep his property close, but have a wife to rebuild his clan as well.

If Naruto was as beaten down as the scroll and past days events suggested, he would have no trouble bending him to his will.

* * *

***Time Skip: Team 7 Returns to Konoha***

Naruto sat on his bed, glistening tears still falling from his face. The void that he had tried so hard to fill over the past two years had reopened, showing just how hollow he was inside. He looked out the window to the dark sky, not even the moon would shine on him tonight.

"Why do you cry Naruto-kun?" came an alluring voice from the doorway. The blonde's head snapped around to see his nemesis leaning against the opening. He growled and pounced towards the man. His fist barely missing the pale face and colliding with the door before going all the way through to the wall.

As he tried to pull out his arm, the Uchiha wrapped his own around Naruto and leaned his head forward. The blonde froze when pale lips covered his own. He felt the elder moving them rhythmically, sucking on his bottom lip gently. It finally occurred to him that he was being kissed by Itachi, but that didn't make sense to him at all. Not once, even in his dreams had the older man kissed him on his lips. He weakly pulled his face away from the others, staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Tell me Naruto. Do you stop me because you don't want me touching you? Or is it because I'm an enemy of Konoha?" Itachi asked for the third time.

The blonde felt his jaw drop at the question. Irritation and disbelief rose in his strong body. "What the hell was that about?" he hissed, feeling like a scorned wife. "You rape me repeatedly, then don't come around for over two years and then you kiss me?"

Naruto yanked his arm free from the wood and turned his back on the Uchiha, not really caring for an answer.

"My brother tried to kill you again recently; does that bother you?"

The blonde twitched a bit when Itachi asked him the question. He narrowed his eyes and looked back slightly, but didn't turn around. "How do you know that?" he asked lowly.

The Uchiha came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist loosely, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder. When the boy began to struggle he took his chin and pulled it back, locking his eyes with the others.

Within an instant, the blonde was in a red clearing with dark clouds. He gulped when he realized this was the place he had thought was his private dream world. When he blinked again, he was back in his room, staring at the now black eyes of Itachi.

"I've never gone far Naruto" he explained.

He'd been letting a missing ninja, one that had killed his entire clan and betrayed the Leaf, tortured Sasuke and Kakashi, and joined an organization whose goal was to kill him and take over the world run his cold hands all over him for years now. It was too much.

Something snapped in the blonde as the words and realizations tumbled around in his mind. At that point, he didn't care who was standing behind him, or what their end game was. "Touch me Itachi" he commanded softly "I don't care if it hurts or feels good. I need you to want me, just for tonight."

The Uchiha let a full smile cross his face; the boy was finally within his grasp. He turned Naruto around and brought his lips just above the tan ones, waiting. The blonde let out a low growl but leaned up to close the distance, gripping the boy's shirt with his fisted hands.

Itachi ran his tongue over the tan lips, asking for entrance. He felt the younger's mouth part hesitantly and slipped the wet organ inside, tasting Naruto for the first time. The Uchiha smirked lightly; ramen, just like he had hoped.

Naruto became equally as pleased with what assaulted his senses. The elder smelled much better than Sasuke had; it was a unique scent only to him, his taste matching it. The kiss quickly became deeper as the blonde lost his sense of restraint. He unzipped his new jacket, shrugging it to the floor. Itachi was quick to remove the white shirt next, running his calloused fingers over the blonde's bare torso. He attacked his mouth again, turning them so that he could back the boy into a wall.

Naruto gasped when his hot skin met with the cold wood. The Uchiha removed his hands from the boy and undid his cloak, removing his own net shirt as well. He peered down at the now only slightly shorter teen. His pants started to become unbearably tight; the blonde was panting, his cheeks flushed and eyes slightly glazed over. "You've grown up Naruto" he cooed. Licking his lips at the body he had been desperate to touch again.

"Ha, bastard" Naruto drawled, trying to keep his breathing under control. Itachi moved forward again, licking the nape of the blonde's neck while his hands undid the boys pants. He gave a small push and almost shuddered when he heard the garment hit the floor, but he left the boxers on for now.

His hand gripped Naruto's neck gently as he started to kiss those soft lips again. The other snuck its way between them, brushing over the clothed erection. The blonde moaned lowly into his mouth, gripping the pale shoulders with his warm hands.

Itachi put more force behind his touch, rubbing the member slowly. He could feel the tip starting to leak precum through the fabric, and wanted to feel the skin itself. The boy shivered when he slipped his hand over the top of his boxers and gripped the weeping cock, stroking it more forcefully.

The Uchiha moved away from the boy's mouth and let his tongue lap lower, circling a taunt nipple before continuing its descent. He felt the muscles tense under his lips when he reached the lower abdomen and looked up.

Naruto was trying to think through the haze that clouded his mind. He'd never let Itachi have sex with him in his dreams, even oral; nor had he ever experienced an orgasm. His inhibitions were slowly taking back over, and he was nervous. Could he really let someone like Itachi be so intimate with him?

The Uchiha saw the resistance starting to build behind the boy's closed eyes. He wrapped his pale lips around the tip of the swollen head, sucking lightly. Naruto's hand flew to his black hair, pulling tightly, "Nnng" he moaned.

The elder boy removed his lips and quickly ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft, enjoying how the blonde's breath became increasingly labored. When he reached the tip, he took the whole head in his mouth before bobbing down, inhaling as much of Naruto's length as he could.

"Mmmngg fuck… It-" Naruto moaned loudly, stopping just short of saying the elder's name. He was getting close, a burning pressure building in his groin had his head leaned back against the wall and him panting hard.

All at once, the wonderful feeling stopped and he whined. The blonde looked down to see why the raven had suddenly left him just short of his climax. Itachi stood and caught his lips, pressing his body against Naruto's. He undid his own pants and slide them off, along with the youngers boxers.

They kissed heatedly, fighting for dominance. Itachi's cold hands began to warm as they kneaded at the blonde's sides, shimmying downwards to his lean hips. He deftly lifted the boy into the air, spreading his legs and wrapping them firmly around his waist; their lips still hadn't parted. Naruto's back was firmly pressed against the wall, giving the Uchiha leverage.

He aligned himself with Naruto's tight entrance and lifted him slightly higher before letting his weight fall, slamming him up into the quivering hole. The blonde bit down into a pale shoulder to keep himself from shouting. The sensation wracked his body with a splitting pain and overwhelming pleasure. Itachi started to thrust his pelvis forward, ramming into the tan body. He hit the bundle of nerves deep within the blonde, and a scream tore from the boy's open mouth, "t-there!"

Naruto pulled the Uchiha closer to him, tilting his head to rest it on the boy's sweat covered neck. He moaned, breathing heavily into his ear, the sounds of their mutual pleasure and thudding against the wall filling the small room.

Itachi moved away from the wall and carried them over to the bed, draping himself over the trembling boy. He kissed him again, resuming his powerful thrusts while his hands roamed over every inch of tan skin.

Naruto's moans became louder as his body grew closer to ecstasy. His hands held onto the Uchiha, tangling in his long hair and on a strong bicep. The bed started to creak as the pounding became harder and faster.

The blonde tossed his head back and forth, his chest heaving to fill his lungs with new air. "Ita… ITACHI!" he finally squealed, feeling his body quake from the intense release. The Uchiha let out a throaty moan, his own orgasm following shortly.

They stayed in that position for several minutes, utterly spent. Naruto saw darkness starting to edge around the peripheral of his vision before he succumbed to it completely.

* * *

When he woke, he expected it to have been a very lucid dream, or at least for his partner to have left by then. It was less than an hour before the sun rose, but there was Itachi Uchiha, holding him like a lover would, his fingers trailing over Naruto's toned back.

Reality washed over him like a tidal wave, his insides lurching from self-disgust. He ripped himself from the man's arms and ran to the bathroom, thoroughly emptying his tight stomach. The Raven walked up behind him, but before he could put his hand on his back, Naruto snarled in warning.

"Get away from me!" he practically screeched.

The man backed away and put on his clothes giving one last glance back at the destroyed boy, just as he had the very first night he came. Then he was gone.

Naruto started to cry out of frustration. "What have I done?" he sobbed. His question was unclear even to him. He wasn't sure what was causing him more anguish, the fact that he had just willingly had mind blowing sex with one of the most despicable criminals walking the Earth, or that he had told him to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor conflicted Naruto… muhahaha… I love this too much.

Please Review/Favorite/Follow!


	7. Chapter 7: Life and Mortality

Welcome back! Hope you enjoy!

***Slight alter to the story line in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 7: Life and Mortality

***Time-Skip: After Gaara is Resurrected***

His behavior had become increasingly reckless. During the rescue mission for Gaara, he had chased down Deidra knowing full well that it would turn into another trap, but he didn't care. In addition to the rage of finding out that his friend was dead, he had hoped that Itachi would end up being somewhere nearby.

But that wasn't what happened; Kakashi had followed him and tried to calm him down. He almost let it slip that killing the man wasn't his only objective, but that would have just caused more of an explanation than anyone in the Hidden Leaf or Sand was ready to hear. So, he had let his sensei handle the situation.

Now he was sitting in his room, hoping that if the night was still and everything was dark, the familiar figure would saunter into his room like he had so many times before. But he didn't come; just like he hadn't since Naruto had surrendered his body completely. The blonde's mind traveled to Sasuke next.

He wondered what his old crush was doing these days since he had yet again tried to kill him. Maybe that was why Itachi didn't come, the younger Uchiha had finally made good on his revenge. Though he hoped that wasn't true, and believed his rival would have already come to tell him if it was.

Naruto could keep a secret for anyone else his whole life without issue, but his own was starting to degrade his identity. He had willingly betrayed everyone in the village, and all the allies he had ever obtained to have one night of forbidden passion. He wanted to talk to someone; to let them know how conflicted he was.

" _Is this feeling normal?"_ he wondered as he reclined on his worn bed. It had crossed his mind that it could simply be Stockholm Syndrome like he believed in the very beginning. But he was powerful now and had proved that many times. If push came to shove he truly believed he could take on Itachi now. But that knowledge came with its own price.

If it wasn't his mind warping perception to make him fall for Itachi, that would mean his desire to be near him was real and extremely compelling. Though the blonde had no intention of going so far as to leave his home and become rogue, he couldn't shake the older man from his thoughts; he needed help.

* * *

He knocked on the door of Tsunade's office, willing himself to go through with his request.

"Come in!" came the annoyed answer. As soon as he stepped through the door her eyes narrowed. He never knocked; in fact, if she didn't hear him coming from all the way down the hall she just assumed that it was someone else. "What's wrong, brat?" she asked, though her voice was soft; she could see he was nervous.

"I was wondering Baa-chan… could I go visit the Kazekage?

Tsunade sat back in her seat, still concerned by his lack of abrasiveness. She didn't answer, waiting for more of an explanation. He took a deep breath and sat down in front of her newest desk. Whoever was employed for the Hokage's office was making a fortune off this woman.

"Well, it's just, being the around a demon isn't always pleasant, but it gets lonely when you don't think they are there anymore ya' know?" he started, trying to use his words carefully. "I didn't get to see Gaara very much when we went after him because of the fighting and then he's really loved by his people so… I was just hoping I could go and see him now that everything has settled down."

The Hokage closed her eyes in thought. It was an interesting choice of phrases for the kid to use, almost like they held a different meaning. Jiraiya had come to speak with her about Itachi's late night visits to the blonde, that being one of the main reasons she allowed him to go off on a training mission for so long. She couldn't help but question what demon Naruto was talking about.

"The Kazekage is very busy as I'm sure you are aware Naruto" she finally responded, waving her hand to the stacks of papers on her desk. "Why not just send him a letter if you want to know how he is holding up without Shukaku."

He stared down at his lap when he spoke "it's not easy talking about stuff like this with anyone, but Gaara and I are special. He knows what it's like to feel isolated just like I do. I just don't want something we write to ruin the progress we've both made with our villages."

It was now common knowledge in Konoha, even to children, that Naruto was the jinchuriki for the nine-tails. Aside from declaring that he was going to unleash Kyuubi on the village, there was nothing he could say that would greatly affect his standing, and they both knew that. She almost asked him if it was about one of the Uchiha's, but refrained from doing so. If Gaara could help her 'little brother' sort through whatever was tearing around under those blonde locks then she would let him.

"Alright brat, that sounds fine on my end. Let me send a letter before you go so that you can get approval from them first."

Naruto smiled widely and hopped up, thanking her. He bounced down the hallway, his loud footsteps echoing as he left. Tsunade sighed in relief; that was the boy she was used to seeing. All the things she had heard about the red head screamed instability and blood lust, but Naruto had helped him heal. She hoped that for once, someone could do the same for the bubbly idiot.

* * *

***Time-Skip: At Suna***

They stood in silence at first; watching the sunset over the vast desert from the Kazekage's office. Naruto remembered Gaara had never been one for talking, and he was probably still tired from his death.

The blonde shuffled his feet nervously, wondering if this had been such a great plan. "The letter Tsunade sent me made it seemed urgent. What is bothering you, old friend?" Gaara finally asked, shocking the stressed teen. He smiled softly at the term, old friend.

"You and I know what it's like to be shunned for most of our lives, and how much we've always wanted to be needed by someone." Naruto started. "Even if the Bijuu we had caused us trouble, we still had them around, but now you've lost yours. Do you wish you hadn't lost Shukaku?"

The red head let his surprise cover his pale face. He had thought about it and knew the empty feeling Naruto was referring to. But the blonde still had Kyuubi, so he didn't understand how it was relevant.

"I felt hollow when I was revived, like a part of me was taken that I couldn't get back. I do admit that when I am left alone, I reach for my stomach as if by doing so I will hear his voice again." He admitted.

"So, what your saying is, even though Shukaku hurt you in many ways, being without him can be equally as painful?" the blonde clarified.

Gaara nodded. "But you still have Kyuubi, why do you ask?"

Naruto turned from the window and rested himself on the sill. He knew the conversation would eventually lead to this, but the shame he was experiencing made his knees weak. "Gaara, you referred to me as your old friend, and you know what it is liked to be judged. If I tell you the real reason I came, please don't hate me for it" he muttered, his head hanging low.

The red head was instantly just as nervous as the blonde. In all the times he had seen him, Naruto had never once displayed such defeat or disgrace. He pulled his chair over and sat down, doing his best to remain stoic.

"It all started before Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru…"

The two sat for nearly an hour as Naruto explained to him all that had happened between him and Itachi. The rape, Sasuke leaving, the dream world, even the night he had given in to his longing. All the while the Kazekage sat still, trying to keep his many emotions at bay. He wasn't angry at Naruto, but at the Uchiha who had caused him such suffering.

"But now that he hasn't come back even through his Sharingan, I feel the same emptiness that you described after losing your Sand Demon. I- I just don't know if I miss him because of how I grew up, a long-term genjutsu, or if it's something more serious and I actually fell for him ya' know?" Naruto finished, his eyes glassy.

If Gaara had been almost anyone else, he knew his jaw would have been hanging wide open from the confession; but his blank face remained the same. He had no words of wisdom for the blonde. The redhead knew of the ache that Naruto had described, but he'd never felt that for a specific person, much less a wanted criminal.

The blonde sighed and looked over his shoulder at the swirling sand, he could see his friend was trying to figure out what to say, but he knew there was nothing. What could you even respond after hearing a story like that?

Gaara cleared his dry throat as he stood, "come with me."

The two walked to the Kazekage's private room, heading straight for the bookshelf at the far end. After a few long minutes, the redhead raised his eyes and gave a stressed smile. "One of the requirements for Stockholm Syndrome is the captive must be kept away from outside influences for an extended period of time; that hasn't happened yet right?"

Naruto shook his head. He was relieved he wasn't losing his mind, but that meant either genjutsu or an even more petrifying possibility. They headed towards the hospital next to have Naruto discretely checked for any signs of tampering, but there were none.

The two ended up at a ramen bar in the middle of town, eating silently. "So that must mean I actually like the bastard huh" Naruto eventually voiced. "Can we keep this between us for the time being? Maybe it will fade if he and I stay away from each other for long enough."

The Kazekage nodded in agreement, this was not a subject that should be discussed with anyone. He could tell his friend was somewhat relieved from at least knowing what he was dealing with. Then a deep blush spread across his pale face, catching the blonde's attention as he filled his mouth with more noodles.

"Naruto, what is sex like?" he asked, turning to look him dead in the eye. The coughing fit that ensued could be heard all across the village.

* * *

The four shinobi decided to camp in the woods for the night, there was no rush to return to Konoha. Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai had accompanied Naruto on his trip to visit the Kazekage, but they were not filled in on the exact nature of their mission.

Still, they were all feeling more at ease. Whatever the two jinchuriki had talked about seemed to put the blonde in a better mood. He was far more confident and alive than he had been in months.

By the time they had divided up watches and started to unroll their sleeping bags, Naruto was already snoring lightly, his arms tossed out to the side in a carefree way.

***Sharingan World***

Naruto was pulled from his blissful sleep into the red world the Uchiha had often created for them. He felt butterflies in his stomach from the anticipation; it was the first time he would see the man in such a long time.

"You haven't come to see me in awhile, Itachi" Naruto drawled, still not able to sense where the man was.

"You told me to leave."

Naruto let a sad smile don his apprehensive face, "that never stopped you before…"

He still couldn't tell where the man was. It was like he was all around, and nowhere at the same time; chills would occasionally run down his spine when he thought the Uchiha was behind him.

Cold lips ghosted by his ear, "do you wish me for me to touch you Naruto?" they whispered, causing bumps to emerge.

"You've never cared about that either" the blonde replied, daring the Uchiha to make a move.

Itachi let his transparent hands slide down Naruto's clothed sides, pressing his chest against the younger's back. His cold breath hovered over his prey's neck as he nuzzled his nose into the silky blonde hair.

Naruto moaned softly when hands slide down and forward, one holding his toned stomach while the other wrapped around his hardening member. He felt himself being stroked gently, a talented thumb running over the tip caused him to shudder in pleasure.

"Why won't you show yourself," he asked, his breathing becoming more labored. The figure didn't answer, just began pumping him and biting into the nap of his tan neck gently.

Itachi wouldn't tell the blonde that he wanted him to experience what he was feeling; that his eyes were becoming blinder with each passing day. Even now, the red was beginning to fade and he would have to leave Naruto again.

He could feel his lover's body trembling with need, his climax approaching. He thrust his hips forward, rubbing his own clothed erection into Naruto's toned ass, sending him over the edge, "Nnngg Itachi!" he groaned loudly. The blonde turned around after catching his breath and leaned forward towards the blurry form, finding his lips through some unknown power.

Naruto felt the cold hands resting on his hips, placing his own on the others strong biceps. The kiss was soft and sweet, unlike any he had ever received. Before they could pull away, the world started to dematerialize. "Come back…" the blonde pleaded quietly.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes, noting that his Sharingan had disappeared for the moment. His partner was asleep still, something that he was grateful for. Reaching over to his bag, he pulled out a small vile and sucked it dry, grimacing some at the bitter taste.

His life was rapidly approaching its end. Sasuke would need to be ready to fight soon if he wanted to kill the elder Uchiha before his own body did.

* * *

***Time-Skip: Before Naruto kills Hidan/Kakuzu***

Naruto's mood was better despite having not received another visit from the Uchiha. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that there was a reason the man hadn't come for several months that didn't include death or loss of interest.

Though the blonde was not a patient person, he would wait for Itachi as long as he needed to. He trained hard to keep his mind off how much he was missing his forbidden lover, especially after Asuma had nearly died at the hands of Hidan and Kakuzu.

Naruto had just barely made it in time, and the two had still gotten away. Tsunade had said the man's injuries were beyond her abilities, and that he would never be a ninja again, but that didn't matter. He would be a civilian and watch his future child grow and that was enough.

Shikamaru and his team were hot on the men's trail, and would soon find them. It was up to Naruto to finish his newest technique and catch up to help. He would take the two down and then work on eliminating the rest of the Akatsuki, though he didn't know what would happen if he was pitted against Itachi. He tried to keep the glum thought in his subconscious for now.

* * *

***Time-Skip: Sasuke and Team Hebi are Tracked by Konoha***

Naruto was once again chasing down his rival, still determined to bring him back to Konoha. But what drove him on, even more, was the knowledge that if he found Sasuke, he was sure to find Itachi as well. He knew he would probably have to fight the man, and pretend like he hated him, but he had decided he would hold back and try to separate them from the rest of the group so that he wouldn't have to kill him.

Itachi's visits had become less and less frequent over the past several months, and he was on edge. Something was wrong with his lover, but he couldn't figure out what. The man's skin was paler than it had been and he seemed distant. He'd come to ask Naruto about his little brother and what he would do if Sasuke betrayed the Leaf just days ago, smiling when the blonde gave his answer. It sounded like he was tying up loose ends.

His eyes widened slightly as one of the clones he had sent out popped and reported back. Itachi and Sasuke were currently fighting to the death. Without warning his comrades, he called upon the Fox's chakra and sped off in the direction of the battle, leaving them all behind and utterly confused.

Naruto could feel his heart pounding in his chest; either the man he loved would fall, or his best friend would. Both outcomes would bring him to the edge of his sanity, and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

By the time he arrived, Itachi was protecting himself with Susanoo. The extra senses Kyuubi's power had given him let him hear the irregular heartbeat of the elder man, its strength decreasing and slowing with each step. He could practically smell the sickness within the failing body, realizing that even without his injuries he would die anyway.

The elder Uchiha could feel Naruto staring at him as he walked, but didn't look over. This was what had to happen for the sake of Sasuke and Konoha. His only regret was not being able to spend more time with the two people he loved most in the world, and even more than that, not having the courage to tell Naruto just how deep his feelings had grown. He was just moments from death, and there was nothing the blonde or anyone else would be able to do to save him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! I don't know about you all, but that was a whirlwind of emotions for me... Stay tuned for the next chapter and as always, thank you for reading!

Review/Follow/Favorite PLEASE! I want to know what ya'll are feeling when you read my stories!


	8. Chapter 8: To Be Owned

The last chapter was kind of heavy at the end… Not sure if this one will be any better \\_ (-_-) _/

***Another change to the series in this chapter

**** TAKING REQUESTS FOR STORIES: If you have a couple or theme you want me to write about, let me know and I will do my best to make it happen; just review or PM me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 8: To Be Owned

Kurama could feel his host's agony over the knowledge that Itachi would cease to breathe at any moment. Despite how much he wanted Naruto to give in to his hatred, this would just destroy the boy; there wouldn't be anything left for the Fox to feed off.

" **Boy, can you hear me?"**

Naruto heard the familiar voice of Kyuubi rolling around in his head but ignored it; his body was frozen staring at the man he loved last moments.

" **Answer me you pathetic brat!"**

" _What do you want, Fox?"_

" **The pink haired girl, she has taught you medical ninjutsu right?"**

" _What does that matter?"_ he sobbed _"If whatever that smell is was curable, then he would have had it healed himself long ago."_

" **Ku ku ku… Foolish boy. The reason even Tsunade is unable to heal certain injuries is that she simply doesn't have the power to do it. You're talking to the strongest demon alive right now."**

Naruto gazed up at the tailed beast suspiciously. He was normally trying to get him to go on a bloodlust filled rampage; it didn't make sense for him to help.

" _Why would you loan me your power for that? You hate humans, especially me for some reason."_

Kurama shifted some, **"I can hear your thoughts when you become too distraught; I know your feelings for the boy. If he or the other damned Uchiha were to perish you would lose your mind. Then I'd never have a chance to stretch my legs again."**

The blonde wasn't sure he believed him, but if he didn't do what the Fox said, Itachi would die and he would be as useless as Kyuubi claimed. He'd already started to feel hopeless as the realization had washed through him. At that point, it didn't matter if he ever became acknowledged as Hokage; not if Itachi wasn't alive to see it.

" _I'll do it."_

Naruto awoke from his mind and watched as Itachi staggered over to his younger brother, his hand outstretched. He felt an immense power surge through him again, and he practically tackled the elder boy, straddling his stomach.

Itachi was irritated that the blonde had intervened when he was trying to pass on his last protection to Sasuke. But then he became aware of the sinister chakra surging from his pores, burning away at the soft tan skin he remembered and paused. The red bubbles around Naruto began to change to greenish-white, and he slammed his palms down into the boy's chest, sending waves of energy through them.

The younger Uchiha was watching wide eyed at the scene, still leaning against the wall Itachi had backed him into. He wasn't sure what he was more shocked at, the elder almost beating him and stealing his eyes, Naruto showing up surrounded by the demon's chakra, or the fact that he was now apparently trying to save the man he knew had raped him.

Naruto gritted his teeth to try and stop himself from screaming, the pain he felt from transforming with four tails was indescribable, and trying to force such evil chakra to do anything but cause destruction was fracturing his bones, and tearing his arm muscles to shreds.

But he refused to let up; if he did even for a moment, Itachi would lose the battle to stay alive. Despite the blonde's efforts up to that point, the man had lost consciousness anyway. The last action he completed before closing his eyes was touching Naruto's cheek lovingly.

Kurama was aware that his host was failing to heal the elder boy, and closed his hate filled eyes to concentrate. His pride was on the line now too; he'd told the blonde that he was the most powerful being alive, and nothing was going to make him look weak.

Another tail started forming behind the boy, a bone shell moving to cover his face and back. The sheer force of his power whipped around him, knocking the younger Uchiha over and creating a crater around the two lovers. Naruto let out a loud roar and poured more chakra into the dying man, its green aura becoming more concentrated and precise.

" **Kit, that's enough,"** the Fox finally muttered after several minutes. Any more power would just injure Naruto further and wouldn't help the elder Uchiha, whose heart had finally ceased beating. He stopped seeping his energy through the seal and sat back on his haunches, defeated.

Naruto reverted to his human form, his body badly damaged from using Kyuubi's power. He shook his head, crystalline tears pouring from his disbelieving eyes. Not even the Fox's power was enough to save the elder Uchiha. His lover was gone and lay beneath him unmoving. A desperate cry tore from his raw throat, anguish beyond reason filling the still air.

Sasuke had yet to lose consciousness and felt anger at the blonde. Naruto belonged to him, and now that he had finally killed his brother; he would have him all to himself. The boy would give in to his will soon now, and he'd make sure that Itachi never crossed his mind again.

Madara and Zetsu arrived, inspecting the damage that had been done to the area. The mastermind saw how possessively Sasuke glared at the jinchuriki and spawned a new, darker idea. He waited for the youngest Uchiha to pass out before picking him up, telling the humanoid to grab Naruto as well, they'd take care of Itachi's body later.

The blonde tried to struggle against the creature, but his body was too destroyed to put up much of a fight, not that he cared much now anyway. If he died he'd be able to join Itachi wherever his soul was now; it didn't matter.

* * *

***Time-Skip-ish?: Whenever Sasuke Woke Up After the Fight***

When Sasuke woke up, he was irritated to find that he was not with Team Hebi, but in an unknown room with some asshole, he remembered as Tobi. His hatred was easily warped and redirected by the man as the story of Itachi's true life was revealed to him.

He despised the Leaf for doing such a horrible thing to his brother and then covering it up all these years. The young Uchiha glared over to where Naruto lay across the room, still unconscious from expending so much of his energy into his lover.

"What are you going to do with him?" he asked, nodding to the sleeping form.

Madara relaxed back on the counter again, his arms crossed. "After inspecting the boy, it appears that his father, the Fourth, and Kushina, his mother, weaved their chakra into him as well. It will be exceptionally hard to extract Kyuubi from him even with the Gedo Statue. After seeing how you looked at him, I figured you might want him for yourself while I search for a way to break down their influence on the seal."

Sasuke growled, no one was going to take the blonde away from him at all, but he wasn't strong enough to defeat someone like Madara right now. He'd accept the offering and make sure that Naruto belonged to him alone, then together they would kill him.

He crawled over and began petting the blonde hair. Naruto turned his head to nuzzle the hand, and breathed in deeply, filling his nose with the Raven's scent. He frowned in his sleep and turned his head away, it was close, but it wasn't the correct Uchiha. Sasuke glared at him and backhanded his cheek, waking the still injured boy. Madara left the room at that point, deciding his cousin's lack of response was the equivalent of accepting the terms.

Naruto groaned as he came to, his whole body hurt, but there was a distinct stinging on his face. He opened his heartbroken blue eyes to see his first crush staring back down at him in the dimly lit area. "Sasuke?" he asked, a sad smile rising on his lips.

He had just lost the love of his life, but at least his friend was there now. Naruto believed that meant he had finally brought him home and would have at least a piece of Itachi near him again, even if it filled barely a speck in the hollowness of his heart.

"You came back" Naruto muttered.

"Don't be an idiot loser. I'd never go back to the Leaf after what they did to Itachi. I'm going to level Konoha to the ground and kill every single person who went on with their happy lives while I've suffered." Sasuke seethed, his eyes turning red despite his low chakra.

The Uchiha figured Naruto would scream at him to stop talking nonsense, or cry out of frustration. But the blonde just looked up at him blankly.

"Fucking hell Sasuke" he eventually moaned, rolling away from the Raven and pulling the covers over his head. Of all the times for his friend to go completely insane on him, it had to be now; his own mind was far too damaged to deal with it all and he wanted to sleep.

"That's all you have to say about your precious village?" The Uchiha snarled, yanking him onto his back to look at him again.

The blonde looked like he was about to cry and laugh at the same time, his glassy eyes were staring straight through him. "You're one of my best friends, and I care about you. But, I'm not in the mood to talk to you about your hate right now Sasuke. Please…leave me alone."

The Uchiha was taken aback by Naruto's dismissal of his plans; it wasn't like him at all. But the boy was more insulted that the blonde referred to him as 'one of his best friends' rather than 'best friend' as he used to do or 'love' like he wanted him to.

He was on top of the boy in an instant, pinning his hands over his head and grabbing his jaw, squeezing hard, bruising the flesh deep into the bone. Sasuke crashed his lips down onto the blonde's, prying open his teeth by hitting a pressure point. His tongue dove into the warm cavern, tasting everything that Naruto was.

The blonde tried to struggle against the sudden assault. At one point in his life, he would have been ecstatic that Sasuke was kissing him, but now it just made him recoil in disgust. He wanted Itachi, not him. But Naruto's energy was spent, and the Uchiha had the advantage of being on top, using his weight to hold the boy down.

The Raven let go of the nearly broken jaw as he pulled his mouth back from Naruto's. The younger boy spit and glared up at him, "what the fucking hell Sasuke!" he screamed, still trying to wriggle free.

"You're mine now Naruto" Sasuke stated, his own sneer marring his otherwise handsome face.

"Like hell I am! Get off of me!" the blonde retorted, thrusting his hips up to remove the weight.

Sasuke grabbed his collar this time and lifted the boy's upper body before slamming it back into the ground, smiling smugly when the boys head snapped on the cement. Naruto felt the warm blood oozing from his cracked skull, groaning from the impact.

He was vaguely aware of Sasuke reattaching himself to his parted lips, but his mind was too hazy to do anything about it. His body was limp and vulnerable to the unwanted touches.

The Raven's tongue started down his discolored jaw, forcing the blondes head to the side from the force. When he reached the boy's ear he paused, and snarled, "mine."

Naruto whimpered in response, not knowing what else he should or could do at that point. He closed his eyes as the tears started to fall again, wishing that Itachi was there to help him. But he knew that wouldn't happen; he'd been unable to save him and was at the mercy of his younger brother.

The heavy body on his hips moved, and he almost let out a sigh of relief. The elder boy wasn't going to force the full extent of his desires on him now; he'd wait until his own body was healed enough to keep up his stamina. Sasuke smirked at the silently crying boy; when he finally did claim the blonde for himself, it would be an all night affair that would solidify his hold over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, my fans! That was chapter 8 and equally as depressing as chapter 7! I hope you all still like it though!

*** As stated above: taking requests for stories!

Review/Follow/Favorite!


	9. Chapter 9: Hope and Despair

Thank you all for your wonderful support for my writing and this story! I hope that I continue to impress you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warnings: Light Assault-Lemon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 9: Hope and Despair

***Time-Skip: 1 Week***

The Konoha ninja returned to their village with their heads hanging low. Not only did they fail to find and retrieve Sasuke, but in their confusion, Naruto had been captured as well. Tsunade completely broke down when Kakashi delivered the news. She had just been told of Jiraiya's defeat in his fight against Pein and her already damaged heart finally broke.

Every man that she had ever held dear to her was now gone, and a war was just about to begin. She dreaded the thought of telling Gaara that his best friend had been taken and had likely already been separated from Kyuubi, effectively killing him.

No rescue mission was hastily put together this time, and no assistance was requested from the Sand. If the best tracking ninja Konoha had were unable to locate the blonde, they would just be wasting manpower going after a decaying body.

A thunderstorm rolled over the quiet village, reminding everyone that they would never see the boy that lit up even the darkest nights again. The young shinobi had never truly lost a comrade before and were overwhelmed by the loss, even as their sensei did the best they could to explain this was the life of ninjas everywhere.

Many people would need to be told of the incident, but Kakashi didn't want all the responsibility to be thrust on the obviously grieving Hokage. He volunteered to speak with Iruka, knowing that the man would be utterly devastated to learn about the boy he considered to be his little brother.

* * *

The Jonin knocked on the familiar door of his old teammate's apartment and felt his stomach drop with each light step he heard.

"Kakashi-san" Iruka smiled warmly "you all are back from your mission to retrieve Sasuke?" he questioned.

The silver-haired man gave a weak smile and nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "We weren't able to find him, but, I was wondering… have you eaten dinner yet?"

There had been tension between the two men for years now, an unspoken desire that was never acted upon. Iruka blushed deeply, not understanding the real reason his crush was asking him to go out. He shook his head and scratched his nose nervously, keeping his gaze low.

"How about ramen?" Kakashi offered. He knew it would be better if he simply went inside and sat the brunette down, but something about being in his apartment and delivering such terrible news didn't feel right.

He didn't think he could handle the man breaking down in front of him and selfishly hoped if they were out in public he wouldn't take it so badly.

Iruka slipped on his Chunin jacket and followed Kakashi to Ichirakus', noticing how heavy the man's steps were. He partly believed it was from being unable to find his student; the copy-nin had taken it hard that the boy had slipped through his fingers so many times already.

Teuchi was friendly as usual, asking about how their mission went and when his favorite customer would be coming by to eat again. A small part of the Jonin broke at the questions; once again, he had lost a comrade in battle. His own sensei's son for fuck's sake.

The weight of his announcement forced the air from his lungs and his eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall.

"Iruka, Teuchi, Naruto is… he's not… I don't…he didn't make it…." He finally answered, his restraint failing as the water in his eyes finally overflowed, falling into the steaming bowl under his hanging head.

Silence surrounded him. Everyone paused what they were doing, even bystanders who happened to be eating in the same restaurant. Ayame covered her mouth with her hands, gasping as she started to cry.

Kakashi knew he was being a coward, but he couldn't look at the man he adored so much. Iruka was sure to hate him. After all, he was supposed to protect the boy. He wanted to apologize, to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but his body was frozen in its place.

Iruka was equally as rigid, his eyes wide with shock. Naruto was the only family he had left since his parent's deaths, and now he'd lost him too. "W-what?" he finally asked, disbelief rendering him almost incapable of saying anything else.

"The Akatsuki…" Kakashi responded. They weren't actually sure what had happened. When they arrived at the end of Naruto's chakra trail, there was evidence of a major battle, but no sign of anyone. Kiba had been able to smell Itachi's blood, and they figured the missing nin had been able to best the blonde before taking him away.

"We searched for him… for nearly a week. But it only takes three days to extract a Bijuu, and even the power of Kiba's nose, my ninja hounds, Shino's beetles and the Byakugan couldn't find a trace of where they might have taken him for the ritual. I… I'm so sorry Iruka…"

With the last of his courage, he gazed up through his hair at the Chunin, his heart breaking at the man's distressed appearance. "He's not dead…" the brunette finally muttered, turning to get up.

"Iruka..." Kakashi started but was quickly interrupted.

"I said he isn't dead Kakashi! Naruto is going to be the Hokage one day and I seem to be the only person in this damned village that believes in him" he hissed, "I don't care what you or anyone else says. I am going to find him and bring him home!"

The angered man started to walk away quickly towards the Hokage's office, leaving everyone stunned. Kakashi quickly pulled out his wallet but Teuchi stopped him, telling him that considering the circumstances, it was on the house.

The Jonin thanked him and quickly ran after Iruka, grabbing his shoulder when he finally caught up.

"Don't try to stop me Kakashi!" he practically screamed, yanking his arm away.

"I'm not going to stop you. If you're going after Naruto then I'm coming too" he answered, his voice regaining its usual confidence.

"Us too!" came a shout from across the street. All of Naruto's friends had been silently watching the two sensei's, prepared to comfort them once the news was delivered. They had heard Iruka's claim that the blonde they had all grown to love was still alive, and their determination was revitalized.

They would bring him home, even if it was just a body. Of all the shinobi they knew, the bubbling idiot was one who deserved to be treated like family and buried amongst people who loved him.

Iruka started to cry at the show of support. He knew what the odds were, but Naruto was Konoha's most surprising ninja. If anyone could survive, it would be him.

* * *

The blonde woke up in a new dimly lit room, his head still pounding from overusing his chakra and receiving a concussion from Sasuke. Even with his advanced healing, his body just didn't have the fight it used to now that Itachi had been taken from him. He wished that he could just slip away into oblivion and join the elder Uchiha, to finally have some semblance of peace. But Sasuke had other plans for him.

Every day, the young raven would come and become bolder with the way he touched Naruto, even going so far as to slip his hands down the injured boys pants. A door opened across the room, causing the blonde to shudder in despair. Sasuke was on him in an instant, forcing himself between the boy's clothed legs.

His pale hand reached up to grab the boys chin again, causing the younger to wince in pain. He'd all out cracked the tan jaw at this point. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt Sasuke start to kiss him, fully submitting to the torment. He would try to imagine it was Itachi hovering above him, but the rough nips he would feel on his bruised lips reminded him otherwise. When the elder Uchiha kissed him, it was always soft and comforting.

The Raven's hands slid down his throat and his nails dug into the smooth skin of his chest, leaving marks as they went. His hot mouth was quick to follow, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh until a trail of hickeys were made.

One of those pale appendages groped lower, rubbing Naruto's completely flaccid member. The blonde groaned at the contact, turning his head away from his captor. The boy's body started to betray him as blood pooled in his lower abdomen, hardening his cock.

"See, I knew you like it…" Sasuke cooed darkly, forcing his hand under the sweatpants to grab hold of his prize. He smirked when the blonde whined again and started to pump faster. The boys breathing became labored, his face contorted into a pained state of pleasure.

The Uchiha could feel his prey's hips start to jerk slightly, signaling the blonde was rapidly approaching his climax. At the last second, he pulled his hand away a chuckled, the sound making Naruto feel like he might truly be being held by a maniac.

Sasuke sat back on his ankles and undid his pants, letting his own hard dick spring free. Naruto felt the tears that had been threatening start to fall. He didn't want this, and he didn't want Sasuke.

The aroused teen grabbed a tan hand and yanked it to his weeping cock, holding it in place around the throbbing length. As soon as he let go, Naruto did the same, withdrawing his hand as quickly as possible.

Anger flowed through the Raven at the action. "I know you did this for my brother and you will do it for me. You're mine now loser so get used to it" he seethed.

"Fuck you Sasuke! I loved Itachi, not you and I'm not your whore so get the hell away from me!" Naruto screamed, doing his best to shove the heavy boy off.

Sharingan filled eyes widened, the tomoes spinning wildly. His hard fist came down and finished dislocating the blonde's jaw before raising again to hammer into his ribs. Naruto blocked the next assault, but that only served to fuel the Uchiha's rage further. He stood and began throwing the injured boy around the room, kicking him when he would land. Sasuke finally ended the beating and dragged the limp body back to the bed.

He grabbed the boys throat tightly and forced him to look him in the eyes, withdrawing a kunai from his leg pouch in the process. "If you don't do as I say, I will cut off each of your fingers so the only way you can satisfy me is with your mouth or tight little ass. Got it Naruto?" he snarled, waving the knife around to make his point.

Naruto hiccupped and started to sob, giving in to his pain and despair. _"I'm so sorry, Itachi"_ he cried to himself while his hands shakily grabbed the still solid member. His movement was uncoordinated and sloppy, but the Raven began moaning anyway, thrusting his hips to aid the blondes touches.

"Fuck yes…" he finally groaned, squirting the white fluid on Naruto's tear stained face. He stepped back to admire his work for a moment before pushing the blonde down to the bed, covering the trembling form with a blanket.

"Don't ever say his name in my presence. I don't want you to even think about him again" he ordered.

Naruto's face hurt too much to answer, he just nodded fearfully and avoided looking at the boy that used to be his best friend. When the Raven left, he curled into a ball and held his broken ribs, trying to forget the world and his suffering.

* * *

"Kisame…I understand you decided to quit the Akatsuki" a voice stated from behind the shark-like man.

The mist assassin grinned darkly, "so that's whose been following me."

"Perhaps you'd like to reconsider joining now that I've made my identity known to you…" the voice offered.

Kisame nodded to the masked figure, "do I really have a choice?" he questioned, clearly amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please Review! And Follow! And Favorite!

Not sure when the next update will be. I've got a lot of stories going right now so check out those in the meantime!

Bye, bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10: The Moon Rises

Okay, my peeps! I hope you aren't completely pissed at me for the whole Itachi thing. Maybe I can make it up to you if you are?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 10: The Moon Rises

***Time-Skip: 2 Weeks***

The Konoha ninja flew through the trees, searching the area where they had last sensed Naruto's chakra. Tsunade had been hesitant about sending them all back out, but one long-winded speech from Guy about the power of youth had her quickly assigning the mission.

But still, there was no sign of the blonde and their time allowance was quickly dwindling. Iruka had tears in his eyes as he saw the damage left from the battle. There were so many emotions running through his head he didn't think he could focus properly.

The other shinobi seemed to not be fairing much better. After looking for so long, the doubt they had previously pushed aside was working its way back into their minds. But the Academy sensei held fast; even if they didn't find him this time, they would return to the Leaf, take care of their responsibilities and then go out again, just like they had with Sasuke. If someone who willingly betrayed the village would receive such dedication, then Naruto would too.

* * *

Naruto sat still, letting his tears fall into the still full cup of ramen in front of him. Not even his favorite meal could lift his spirits. He didn't feel like eating, not after having Sasuke in his mouth the night before.

The Raven had forcefully fucked his throat raw, despite the fact that the blonde hadn't put up much of a struggle. Even when Naruto had been completely opposed to sleeping with Itachi the man had been gentle when he was compliant. But that just further reminded him that his lover was long dead and wouldn't ever be intimate with him again.

Kurama growled inside his host, urging him to eat the cold food. He let out a choked sob but obeyed, unable to refuse even the smallest commands anymore. After finishing, the blonde stumbled back to his bed and pulled the tattered sheet over his mostly naked frame, the chakra restraints on his ankles and wrists making him too tired to do much else.

He and the Fox hadn't talked much since he attempted to save Itachi. Naruto was too depressed and the demon slightly embarrassed he hadn't been able to deliver on his boast. He still fed off the boy's anger, but there was barley any left to latch on to. But for the blonde to hate enough for him to take over, the boy had to be out of here and doing something else. He told himself that was the only reason he would attempt to help him further, and encourage him to eat.

Naruto shut his eyes, knowing he needed to sleep before Sasuke came back; the boy had almost completely healed at this point and Naruto could tell he was ready to engage in full blown sex. The sound of his miserable tears lulled him to a restless sleep where his dreams kept him just out of reach of his soulmate.

* * *

Hours later, a warm hand trailed up his body making him wake and shiver. He wanted to throw up, to scream, to do anything to get the offending appendage off him. But Naruto did none of those things; he clamped his eyes shut tighter and gritted his teeth.

Soft lips pressed against his own as calloused fingers glided over his still bruised jaw. He whimpered loudly and began trembling, wishing Sasuke would just get to it and then leave him alone. As much as he didn't like being roughly used, he found the gentle kissing to be much, much worse. The blonde took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and ready his body for the shameful act.

His eyes shot open as the scent became more familiar. Glassy, broken blue orbs met a deep, dark piercing gaze and his heart stopped. The person hovering above him wasn't his captor, but Itachi.

Naruto growled and bit the man's lip, smirking some when he tasted the metallic liquid. He sat up and turned away from the figure, holding himself as if he was in pain. "Stop it Sasuke" he demanded, his previously subdued anger boiling in his blood. "If you're going to fuck me you could at least be man enough to look like yourself instead of 'him'.

Warm hands grasped his shoulders gently and rubbed soothing circles into the tense flesh, "tell me Naruto. Do you stop me because you don't want me touching you? Or is it because I'm an enemy of Konoha?"

The blonde went rigid at the words. The only person he had ever told about that phrase was Gaara, and he was sure his friend wouldn't have sold him out to anyone. He twisted around and got to his knees, staring up at the taller man.

"I-Itachi?" he questioned, his eyes pleading for it to be true.

The elder smiled softly and nodded, pulling the blonde's lips up to meet his own. Naruto melted into the kiss, and fisted the Uchiha's shirt, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. But all at once, the memories of what he had let Sasuke do to him tore open his soaring heart and crashed it down into guilt. He ripped himself from his lovers embrace and hid his head in his knees.

"Ita… No, you don't… I let…. You were… and I couldn't…" he tried to force his confession but the shame was too consuming. Itachi would never want him again, not after he'd let Sasuke run his hands over him, not when he'd pleasured the Raven without a fight, not after he'd given up on the supposedly dead man and given into his despair even after promising the Uchiha he would bring his little brother back into the light.

"Do you want to stay with my ototo, Naruto?" the elder asked, his voice soothing.

The blonde shook his head violently and started rocking himself. He couldn't imagine anything worse than having to live the rest of his life with the hatred crazed Uchiha. But, he couldn't rid himself of the many trespasses he'd committed either.

"Then let me take you away from here" Itachi offered, slipping his hand under Naruto's chin. The Raven guided the fragile boys head back up and looked deeply into his damaged eyes. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you, and I should have told you so sooner. Nothing my brother has done to you or anything you could ever do would change that."

Itachi was fully aware of what his brother had forced 'his' blonde to do, and he would never blame Naruto for being unable to stop it. His younger brother's intense hatred and need to dominate was entirely his fault. Knowing Naruto was hurt by his decisions was his burden to bear. If it took the rest of his new life, he would make it up to the blonde.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if Sasuke was still playing with his emotions in some sick game. The boy had felt Itachi's heart stop beating, his life leaving his cold body.

He hiccupped and raised his arms to wrap around the man's strong shoulders as he was lifted. Burying his face into the Raven's neck, he tried to relax as the comforting scent filled his nose. There was no rational explanation for how he could be standing there comforting him, but in that moment in didn't matter. For the first time since he'd been captured, he knew he would be okay.

* * *

Sasuke returned from his meeting with Madara, irritated and tense. He'd decided on the way back that he would let all his frustrations out during sex with Naruto, and then head out with Team Taka to capture the eight tails. The Uchiha marched over, his cock already aching to obtain release.

Rage surged through him when he opened the door to find the small area empty. There was no way Naruto would have been able to escape alone; his chakra restraints were set high, so even if he had called upon the Fox's chakra he wouldn't have been able to use it. At least not without making a big enough scene to attract attention.

"Suigetsu!" he yelled, his body still shaking with anger. The mist ninja appeared, not daring to make a snide comment when he saw how livid his leader was.

"Who?" Sasuke spewed, pointing to the vacant room.

The swordsman walked through the threshold and sniffed the stale air. "As far as I can tell, the only people who have been in here are Naruto, you and a faint scent of someone who smells a lot like you" he answered.

The young Uchiha was dumbstruck; he doubted it was Madara because the man had been with them earlier and was still content to let Sasuke keep the blonde until the other Bijuu was sealed. But the only other person that would have had his blood was supposed to be dead, he had killed him.

"Itachi is dead" he snarled, sending a Chidori covered fist through a nearby wall.

Suigetsu backed away slowly, his hands raised in defense, "I'm just telling you what I found Sasuke. I don't know how the odor got in here but…"

Jugo and Karin ran in shortly after hearing the outburst and saw the open door. They had never seen their friend so irate before, and it worried them.

Sasuke's Sharingan was fully activated, his voice deadly, "we will go and capture the eight tails and then find Naruto. I will have what is mine."

* * *

Night had already crept across the land, showering the two in moonlight by the time the shinobi stopped running.

Itachi set Naruto down next to a natural hot spring he had found. The blonde watched him silently as he removed the binds, his skin raw beneath them. But as soon as the elder began to undress he turned away, keeping his eyes downcast. The boy wanted to examine the pale, muscle stretched skin, but he couldn't; his mind kept replaying Sasuke stripping down to violate him.

The Uchiha saw the shame on his lover's face and picked him back up, leaving both of their boxers on for comfort. Naruto hissed as the hot water touched his wounds, but eventually relaxed.

He sat on Itachi's lap for several minutes before being shifted slightly. The Raven rummaged through his pack to find soap and a soft rag, bringing both back into the water. He gently rubbed Naruto's skin, wiping away the several weeks' worth of dirt, sweat, and grime that had accumulated.

The blonde groaned softly and leaned into the cleansing touch. He almost purred when the man started to wash his hair, massaging the scalp with his blunt nails. Naruto hesitantly pulled away from the strong embrace so that he could rinse off, dunking himself under the hot water.

When he resurfaced, he stood, running his hands through his soaked locks. He looked down at the water and saw his moonlit reflection across the rippling surface. His body was covered with bitemarks and hickeys from his time as a captive, and his self-disgust renewed. The blonde hadn't caught Itachi looking at them once since they were reunited, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"I know you see them" Naruto muttered, fresh tears starting to fall down his clean face.

The Raven stood as well and wadded over to the saddened boy, slipping his hands down his tan waist to hold him. "What is it you think I see?" he whispered, kissing the boy on his forehead.

Naruto hung his head lower. "I saw you stop breathing Itachi. If I'd known you were…then I would have… how are you here?"

The Uchiha started to laugh lightly, startling Naruto; he was pretty sure the man had never outright laughed in front of him.

"You healed me remember?" he asked, pulling the boy closer to him.

"How is this funny? It didn't work!" Naruto cried, shaking his head.

"The only thing I can think happened is your chakra acted like a restart button, and I did temporarily die. But I woke up not too long after and found myself being spoon fed by an old woman. I find the situation humorous because she was mumbling about the curry of life, thinking she'd been the one to heal me." He answered, wiping away the boy's tears.

Naruto thought back to his mission with Lee and the crazy old bat he had helped. The recipe had been so spicy it had knocked Neji unconscious more than once. He felt the Uchiha run his fingers over the offensive discoloration on his neck and gazed up. Itachi didn't look upset or disgusted that he had been marked by someone else.

"I'm alright now Naruto, and I promise I won't ever leave you again. The bruising will heal and I will replace them if you let me" Itachi stated calmly.

The blonde practically threw himself at the Uchiha and kissed him intensely, his wet body melding into the others. Nothing could describe the serenity he felt when his soulmate returned his love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay my lovlies! Itachi is alive and well (which was always the plan FYI so have faith in me!)

Please Follow/Favorite/Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Stronger For You

I hope everyone is now happy about Itachi because it's time for some more angst!

*** I decided to get fancy and throw in just a single Japanese phrase: Watashi no ai = my love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 11: Stronger for You

Warmth and comfort surrounded Naruto when he woke up. He and Itachi had spent the night sleeping under the stars, wrapped in each other's loving arms. This was the first time he and his lover had spent a whole night together and blissful didn't even begin to describe how wonderful it was.

The Uchiha had already woken up and was patiently waiting for his blonde to do the same. His dark eyes gazed down at the groggy teen, finally able to see him clearly. With his vision revived, he didn't want to ever look away from the beautiful boy, but he knew he couldn't stay. Madara was planning a war, and the blonde would need his village to protect him, not just the Uchiha himself.

"What are you thinking about Ita?" Naruto asked when he noticed the far off look in his lover's eyes.

"Pein, the puppet leader of the Akatsuki has killed your sensei Jiraiya. I'm so sorry Naruto" he replied solemnly.

The blonde's brilliant blue orbs filled with tears as he shook his head. _"There's no way… not Pervy Sage"_ he thought.

Itachi held the boy tightly as he cried, running his fingers through his golden hair. He felt guilty for not being there to help the boys master, but there was nothing he could do to change what had happened.

They sat there for hours, Naruto crying softly into the elder's firm chest. As much as the Uchiha wanted to stay and comfort the blonde forever, he willed himself to pull away. "Naruto, I've spoken with Kisame. Pein is planning on attacking the Leaf soon and you must be ready."

The blonde didn't like the way Itachi's voice sounded. It was like he was saying goodbye to him again, just like before he went off to fight Sasuke.

"Sage Mode will be most effective in dealing with the Rinnegan. I rely on chakra based ninjutsu attacks, which are useless against such visual prowess. You must go and train at Mount Myōboku like Jiraiya-Sama did" the Uchiha explained.

Naruto shook his head to the point it made him dizzy. He couldn't possibly be separated from Itachi again, not when he finally had him in his arms. "I don't want to go!" he cried, gripping onto the man's shoulders tightly.

The elder cupped his face in his hands and lifted so that he could stare into the boy's eyes. "Do this for me Naruto; I need to know that you will be able to protect yourself should anything ever happen to me again."

That only made the damaged boy sob harder. He'd barely made it through losing his lover once and knew in his heart he wouldn't be able to stand it a second time. "Don't make me go Ita" he begged, "I can't watch you die again."

The Raven softened his black eyes and kissed the near hysterical blonde. "I will stay hidden until I'm needed. When that time comes I promise to be at your side."

Naruto almost screamed at his words; he was needed already.

As if reading his mind, Itachi smiled and kissed the teens puffy eyelids. "You do not need me Watashi no ai. But the sooner this war is over, the sooner we can be together- if that is what you wish."

Naruto was about to argue further when a thought crossed his mind. If he were to convince the elder not to make him leave, he would get to stay with him, yes, but then if Pein were to come after them, Itachi could die and he would be unable to help. "If I go to train with the toads, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I will continue to gather intel on what exactly Madara is planning," he responded.

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment. "Itachi, you always ask me why I wouldn't let you touch me, and for a long time, I didn't have an answer. But now that I've accepted my feelings for you, I can honestly say that wasn't that I didn't find you attractive."

The teen shifted so he could firmly look the Uchiha in his coal eyes, "I love you and I will no matter what reason you give, but I need to know. Why did you kill your clan? Why did you betray the Leaf?"

Several minutes passed before the man answered. He knew the question would come up eventually, but he'd worked so hard to keep his true motives a secret. The Raven looked down at the still innocent eyes of his lover, deciding he wouldn't ever lie or keep anything from him again. "I killed them all because…." He began.

The blonde was shocked to hear that a thirteen-year-old had been forced to make such a horrible decision. He hated this man named 'Danzo' almost more than the one who had killed Jiraiya. If he were to get justice for either his lover or sensei, he had to do as Itachi asked. He agreed to separate from him for now, kissing the Uchiha as if it would be the last time.

* * *

***Time-Skip: Pein's Assault***

A huge 'POOF' exploded in the center of the crater followed by three large toad-shaped shadows, shocking the few who had survived. The dust was high in the air, blocking their view of the mysterious figure standing atop the giant amphibian in the middle.

When the wind finally blew away the debris, everyone was shocked to see the familiar blonde haired, blue eyed ball of charisma that they had believed to be dead.

Naruto looked around at the destruction, his anger at the ones responsible reaching an all-time high. He would avenge his master and save the Leaf. He would win this war so that everyone around him was finally safe, and so that he could spend the rest of his days with the man he loved most dearly.

* * *

***After Pein does Rinne Rebirth***

The blonde made his way back to the village slowly, knowing he was in for an earful from all his comrades. After departing from Itachi, he'd gone straight to the home of the toads to train without sending any word to them about his well-being.

In truth, he didn't know what to tell them. Somehow 'sorry guys, after I lost consciousness from trying to heal Itachi, Sasuke took me captive to rape me and then it turned out Itachi wasn't dead and he saved me because we've been secret lovers' didn't sound right any way he tried to word it.

*** Later That Day***

Naruto sat on one of the cots in the small hut Yamato had built for the villagers. He stared at Tsunade, wishing that his energy would return so that he could try to heal her like he did the elder Uchiha.

A soft knock roused him from his frustration. It was Sakura who peered in at him through the open doorway. She had tears falling down her face, but he didn't know if they were out of happiness for him being alive, or sadness from her sensei being comatose. He eventually decided it was a mixture of both.

Being mindful of his own injuries, he slowly walked out of the building and found himself surrounded by his comrades. Iruka pounced on him, squeezing his pain-wracked body, but he didn't care. Naruto hugged the man back tightly, elated that he was able to see him again.

"I was so worried about you!" he sobbed into the teen's neck.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I didn't mean to upset you" he murmured back.

It was obvious on their relief filled faces that they expected an explanation for his absence. When the brunette pulled away Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I haven't been completely honest with you all" he started, his face turning pink.

The shinobi went and stood next to the large piles of timber to have privacy while the blonde told them what had happened.

"Well, you see, uh… I kind of… might have… fallen in love with Itachi Uchiha…" he choked out, wincing when he saw the multiple shocked and disturbed faces.

"So that's where you were?" Sakura shrieked, her face red with anger and confusion.

"NO! No… When I ran off it was because my clone found out where Sasuke and Itachi were fighting. But when I got there, Itachi was really sick and dying so I used a technique I'd learned to heal him. I didn't think it had worked and passed out. When I woke up, I was with Sasuke…" he explained.

Ino and Sakura perked up at that information, but Shikamaru started to glare. "What did he do to you Naruto," he asked, his eyes narrowing further.

The blonde gulped, leave it to the Nara to figure out it hadn't been a pleasant encounter. "He umm… well… he isn't acting like himself right now… and uhh… he kept me captive with chakra restraints…"

Shikamaru and the older shinobi seemed to be the only ones who were able to decipher why Naruto looked so ashamed and embarrassed to be talking about what happened. They lowered their heads, most already knowing how Itachi had abused the boy in the past.

Naruto grunted to clear his throat, he hadn't missed the realization that crossed many of the faces. "Anyway…It turns out that my jutsu did work and Itachi came to rescue me... He said that Pein was going to attack here and that only non-ninjutsu attacks would work so I went to train with the toads."

"Why didn't you tell us you were okay Naruto? We were worried sick about you!" Kiba shouted.

Guilt and shame crossed the blonde's face, "because I knew I'd have to tell you about Itachi" he mumbled. When he looked around, he could see he had been right to worry about spilling his secret.

Anger welled up inside him, he wouldn't let them hate his lover for something that had been out of his control. "But it wasn't his fault! Some asshole named Danzo forced him to kill his clan."

The accusing faces immediately contorted to shock, especially Sai's and Yamato's. They knew what kind of man Danzo was, and it wasn't a stretch to think he would have done something so despicable.

The blonde looked at the ex-Root member, expecting him to say something. Sai then turned to the wood-style user, knowing that he couldn't utter a single word about the man with the seal still on his tongue.

Yamato sighed loudly, "I can't say if it is true because I've never actually seen the order, but it wouldn't be the first time Danzo had an entire clan eradicated" he responded.

The shinobi murmured amongst themselves, trying to determine if they should believe what Itachi had told Naruto. The boy seemed thoroughly convinced, but he also always saw the best in people. It was also possible that being rescued by the elder Uchiha, if that was what really happened, skewed his perception.

But when Naruto crossed his arms and steeled his face, they knew it didn't really matter. Once his mind was made up, there was no changing it.

* * *

***Time-Skip: 5-Kage Summit***

Itachi watched his lover get to his knees to beg the Raikage to spare his little brother. He knew that Naruto loved him, and not Sasuke, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. The blonde was simply too good for both of them, but he'd been lucky enough to win his affection.

The elder Uchiha had intel suggesting that his sibling was headed towards the summit to kill Danzo, having been told of the truth of his clan's massacre. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, wishing that he had never been forced to commit so many atrocious acts and that he had never twisted Sasuke's mind.

If he had just had more faith in his brother, Naruto would have never been hurt so deeply, and the youngest Uchiha wouldn't have seemingly lost his mind. He loved Sasuke dearly, almost as much as he now loved the blonde, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke could be saved anymore.

But if his lover hadn't given up on the young Raven even after the terrible things he'd forced him to do, then he would have faith that Sasuke could be redeemed. Regardless of the boy's decisions, he would love him always and patiently waited for the moment to tell him so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry my pretties! Sasuke will have his comeuppance eventually!

Please FOLLOW/FAVORITE and REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: To Betray

Okay, really sorry about slow updates. To be honest, it was mostly writer's block, but also the Fanfiction site wasn't allowing me to upload any new documents -_-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: LEMON

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When One Betrays

Chapter 12: To Betray

***Time-Skip: Naruto is on his way to train with Killer B***

He sighed heavily as he'd yet again fixed a problem between opposing ninja. The stop on the way to the Land of Lightning was supposed to be just for rest and restocking, but of course, a fight broke out.

Naruto had been unable to resist stepping in to help the Iwagakure ninja, not realizing that the girl was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. They kept referring to him as a 'messenger boy' obviously not recognizing him either.

His abdomen stung from the wound he'd received getting in between the Iwagakure shinobi and Assassin group from Kirigakure. Lifting his hand to rub his pounding head, the blonde failed to notice the pothole in the ground until he'd already started to fall forwards.

"You are injured, Naruto" came the cool voice of the man that had broken his fall. The blonde smiled and blushed, still feeling a little light headed from the blood loss.

Itachi turned him over in his arms and kissed him softly. He laid Naruto back against the Earth and moved to pull up his shirt, only to receive an 'eep' from his lover. The blonde had a mixture of shame, sadness, and longing on his usually smile covered face.

It didn't take the Uchiha long to figure out what was bothering him. "I'm only going to use medical ninjutsu to make sure you are alright. You have no reason to be nervous."

Naruto relaxed as the green light flowed across his abdomen, speeding up his already advanced healing. He watched the man's face, searching it for disappointment; after all, he was disappointed in himself. Itachi was not Sasuke, and while he had hurt him before, the blonde was confident he would never do it again.

There was always a difference in the way the two Uchiha's had touched him, even in the very beginning when Itachi first came to his apartment. Naruto didn't mind being held or even passionately kissed by the elder man, but something about becoming more intimate made him feel uncomfortable, like the Uchiha might be able to tell what all Sasuke had done with him.

When he was satisfied with his work, Itachi stood and held out his hand to Naruto. The blonde looked at it intensely before getting to his knees and grabbing the edge of the Raven's pants instead.

He looked up at his lover, his blue eyes showing the many emotions he had without any attempt at hiding them.

"Naruto, there is no need to-"

"I want to Itachi; I want to feel you in my mouth and have you completely replace Sasuke's taste. I…I need to touch you…" the blonde interrupted, his voice strong but pleading.

The Uchiha fell silent, he wanted to be intimate with Naruto so badly it hurt. It had been months since they had last been physically close. He watched as the teen slowly pulled down his boxers to reveal his already hardening member, and groaned almost inaudibly when his cock was sucked into the boy's wet throat.

Naruto bobbed his head vigorously, his previous worries caused by the younger Uchiha melting away as the hot length filled his mouth. It gave him goosebumps to hear the soft sounds of gratification from the usually stoic Raven, and he pushed his cavern down further, taking in as much as he could.

Itachi laced his fingers in Naruto's golden hair and tilted his head back, unable to contain the immense pleasure his lover was bestowing on him. He never thought that he would receive such adoration from anyone, much less a boy he'd been assigned to hunt down.

The coiling in the older man's groin started to become tight, the blonde's tongue swirling around the swollen head before rubbing against the bottom as he deep throated again. "Hnnng Naruto" he moaned, jerking his hips slightly as he exploded into the teens waiting mouth.

Itachi kept his eyes closed, partly from the immense satisfaction he felt, but also from not wanting to see if his love was upset from having him release so violently into his mouth; he was sure his little brother had done the same.

When he could no longer feign his lack of eye contact on his orgasm, he worked up the courage to peer down. Naruto was licking his lips in such an innocent, but seductive way the Uchiha almost become erect all over again.

Feeling he'd already been given far more than what he deserved, the Raven slipped himself back into his pants and crouched down in front of the still kneeling boy. He thought of different ways to apologize, not wanting it to come off as though he hadn't wanted or enjoyed the attention.

"You taste good" Naruto voiced, wrapping his arms around the mans' shoulders. Itachi couldn't help it, he let a small tint appear on his cheeks, but returned the embrace, holding his lover securely.

Although it almost killed the Uchiha to say it, he reminded the blonde that his escorts were looking for him. Naruto gave a sad smile and kissed the Raven passionately. "Come to see me again soon? Next time I know I'll be ready."

Itachi felt his insides start to burn slowly at the implications, and nodded.

* * *

***Time-Skip: Naruto Joins the War***

Naruto and Killer B stared down the reanimated form of Nagato, the blonde wishing such jutsu had never been created. He'd beaten the Rinnegan wielder before, but it had taken most of his strength, and Pein had not been practically immortal then.

Nagato fought hard against his puppeteer, but couldn't stop himself from trying to pull Naruto's soul from his body. He pleaded silently in the recesses of his mind for another miracle to take place.

"Ita-Itachi…" the blonde gasped, feeling his strength leaving him.

As if called forth, the elder Uchiha arrived, his full Susanoo saving his lover and the other Jinchuriki.

The Raven held onto Naruto as the corpse flew back together, _"this will be no easy battle"_ he thought.

***After Nagato is freed from the jutsu***

The blonde practically tackled Itachi once he was sure they were out of immediate danger. It had been too long since their last meeting. The Uchiha leaned down and kissed his ecstatic lover chastely, aware of the fully blushing man a few feet from them.

"Take care of Naruto for me?" he asked, pulling away from the warm embrace.

Killer B nodded, his head still turned slightly from watching his newest friend make out with a known criminal.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, his eyes full of worry. He gripped onto Itachi's clothes tightly, preventing the man from moving any further.

"Someone must put an end to the man casting this reanimation jutsu, but it is tricky. Killing the shinobi will not undo the technique, so I am best suited to go with my Sharingan. You go on ahead with him and join your friends. They desperately need you right now" he answered, petting the blonde's cheek.

The teen huffed loudly, not wanting to be separated from Itachi again, but he knew the man was right. "Please, come back to me. Promise?" he begged, his wide blue eyes shining with love and anxiety.

"Always" the man answered, kissing him gently once more before disappearing into a cloud of ravens.

"Yo Naruto, we got to go! But don't think I don't need to know! Tell me what's up with you kissing that man fo' show. Fool, ya fool!" Killer B rapped, still feeling like he'd interrupted a beautiful moment with his presence.

The blonde smiled widely, he'd almost forgotten his newest mentor was still there, watching him get all gushy with the missing ninja.

* * *

The elder Uchiha flew through the trees, having read in Nagato's mind where to find the one controlling him. He knew he'd have to focus when he arrived, but he kept thinking about Naruto, and if he'd be okay on the front lines.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke gasped, seeing his brother. Even though Suigetsu had sworn up and down that he couldn't find any trace of someone other than the two Uchiha brothers and Naruto in the room, the Raven couldn't admit that his Aniki was still alive.

The elder inwardly groaned and growled at hearing his Ototo's voice. Though he still loved Sasuke dearly, he couldn't promise himself that he couldn't beat the boy within an inch of his life for touching Naruto. He'd also heard all the terrible things Sasuke was doing in the name of revenge for him.

He sped up, doing his best to outrun the younger, though he knew he'd eventually be caught up to.

* * *

When Sasuke reached the hideout where he felt his brother's chakra stop, he was overcome with nervousness. Itachi had looked alive and well, his eyes a sharper shade of black than they had been their last encounter. The youngers own eyes had already been replaced by Madara, giving him the eternal Mangekyo.

But his Aniki had given him an irritated, bordering on disgusted look, and he knew exactly what had caused it. He had no doubt in his mind now that Itachi had indeed been the one to 'kidnap' Naruto back from him, and was probably not pleased that Sasuke had stolen his property.

Even so, he needed answers that only his elder brother could give him, and he walked into the dark cave.

"I am in no mood for you right now Sasuke" Itachi stated as the younger Uchiha entered.

"How are you alive? I watched you take your last breath" he asked, ignoring his brother's dismissal.

When he didn't answer, Sasuke decided to see if getting under his skin would work, "Naruto may have run back to you for now. But he'll never stop thinking about me when you touch him. I've ruined your toy."

Itachi felt the hard-fought mask he upheld start to slip away at his younger brother's words. The bastard was trying to piss him off, he knew this, but that didn't change the fact that it was working.

The younger saw the slight tense in his Aniki's shoulders and sneered, "don't act like what I did is so terrible brother. You and I are no different."

Again, the elder felt a sting in his heart. As cruel as the comment was, it held truth; he had forced himself on the teen many times before Naruto had eventually started to have feelings for him. "As I have said, I do not have time to deal with you right now Sasuke. There are more important matters for me to attend to" he answered through gritted teeth.

"You always do that; even when we were children you never had time for me" the young Raven growled.

Itachi almost snapped at him before the image on Naruto on his knees, begging the Raikage to spare Sasuke crossed his mind. He let his shoulders sag, knowing this childish, and borderline insane behavior was ultimately his creation.

"I will answer your questions once I have lifted the reanimation jutsu Ototo" the elder promised.

***After the Battle****

Sasuke walked stiffly after his brother, following him out of the cave and back out into the moonlight. They'd worked together perfectly, just as they had years ago before all the chaos and trauma had taken over their lives.

"Are you going to kill me?" the younger asked, knowing he'd truly angered his brother. He felt some remorse for all the sins he'd committed, but even knowing the truth about why Itachi massacred the clan and hearing it from the man himself, he couldn't let go of what Konoha had done. He also hadn't fully given up on claiming the blonde for his own, or at the very least killing him, and he'd been sure to let his brother know that.

"You are the product of the hate my will forced onto you; I cannot pass judgment nor blame on you solely. But I will not allow you to kill Naruto or destroy the Leaf" Itachi responded.

The younger scowled, "that's not an answer Aniki."

Itachi gazed at him thoughtfully for several minutes, his dark, mysterious eyes holding emotions Sasuke didn't understand. "No, I will leave you in Naruto's capable hands. He will do with you as he sees fit."

With one last poke to the forehead, Itachi began to walk off into the darkness of the forest.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke screamed after him, feeling like they weren't through with their conversation.

"If Madara succeeds, the world will end. I am going to help MY Naruto now, I suggest you take a hard look at your options and do the same" he replied coolly and disappeared into the night.

* * *

***Time-Skip: Final Battle of the Valley of the End***

Naruto had left his comrades in Itachi's capable hands to go and finally settle things with Sasuke, who despite having decided to help with stopping Kaguya, still maintained his resolve to kill and take over as the new 'Hokage'.The two clashed, their Susanoo and full Nine-tails forms battling to what appeared to be the death.

"Why can't you just forget your hatred and come back to Konoha!" the blonde cried out, still trying to bring his old friend back to the light.

"Because of what they did to Itachi! They are corrupt Naruto!" he screamed back, his eyes bleeding from overuse.

The blonde almost rolled his eyes at the statement, it was humorous coming from the man that had kidnapped and forcefully abused him. "That's why I'm going to change it! When I'm Hokage I'll never let anything like the massacre happen again!"

But it didn't get through to the Raven, their epic fight continued on, driving them both far beyond their limits. The two eventually resorted to wrestling around in the dirty water, neither willing to back down.

"I'm going to kill you if I can't have you for myself Naruto!" Sasuke seethed, holding the boys head under the water.

The blonde bucked his hips, tossing the possessive Uchiha over his head and punching him hard in the back. "Fuck off Sasuke! I love Itachi and I'll never be yours! You're only saying that because you've always wanted whatever your brother had!"

They both stood up again, prepared for another round of clumsily thrown jabs and kicks. "And I won't let you stay in the darkness. I won't let you betray everyone, including yourself!" Naruto growled, willing more strength into his aching muscles.

The last attack echoed through the forest, beckoning Sakura, Kakashi, and Itachi to their position. Both boys had an arm missing, and were heavily beaten. But Naruto smiled up at his comrades and gave them a shaky thumbs up.

The elder Uchiha moved quickly and slammed his fist down into his brother's already shattered cheek, startling Sakura who had started healing them both.

"Mine." He growled lowly, moving back over to his injured lover.

Naruto gave him a short reprimanding look but then turned his head to rest it on Itachi's knee. "Will you come back to Konoha too?" he asked, his bloodshot and swollen blue eyes shining in worry.

Itachi stared down at him, his face completely blank. Despite the circumstances, if he was even allowed back into the Leaf, he'd never be forgiven for his crimes, especially since he didn't want his true reasons being revealed to the villagers. The Uchiha name would be forever ruined if that occurred. In addition, Naruto would likely lose most of his credibility and may never achieve his dream of Hokage status just by association with such a man. Could he ask Naruto to betray everything he'd always held dear just for him?

His black eyes filled with sadness, and he touched the boy's cheek tenderly. "Naruto…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END!

I hope you all enjoyed that wild ride of a story because Whew! That was intensity in my opinion.

Sequel?


	13. Chapter 13: Ready for the Sequel?

Thank you all for reading this far! I would just like you all to know that I have posted the first chapter to the sequel, it is called 'Because I Betrayed'. I hope you all have enjoyed the wild ride up to this point and love the newest installment even more.

Hugs and Kisses!

~AnimeFanGirl2223~


End file.
